Vecinos
by amylzu
Summary: Enamorarte de una desconocida, con familia y un hijo. Puede sonar algo stalker, sin embargo, es posible, con esa ternura que desprende no se necesita mas que ver su enorme sonrisa para caer en su hechizo.
1. Makoto

Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de CLAMP.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Escuela preparatoria de Tomoeda, sexto A, taller de química.

Casi todos ya estamos aquí a punto de iniciar la clase y la única alumna que falta debe estar por entrar justo cuando el profesor voltee al pizarrón a iniciar la clase, escabulléndose y haciéndome mover de lugar para que quede al final en

3…

2…

1…

Y ahí está, cabello alborotado agarrado en una coleta, el uniforme sin terminar de arreglárselo, respiración entrecortada, entrando casi a gatas, algunos voltean a verla, otros ya ni si quiera lo toman en cuenta.

Me ve medio sonrojada como todos los días y me hace una señal con la mano para que me mueva, al ser mi mesa la más alejada es fácil meterse sin que se dé cuenta el profesor… de hecho aún me pregunto cómo no lo ha notado o si prefiere ignorarlo, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

Apenas me muevo un poco y al llegar a mi lado me empuja, haciéndome caer por no estar bien apoyado.

-¿Llegando tarde señorita Kinomoto de nuevo?

Y veo su cara al ser descubierta, para ella un retardo significa castigo extra por la tarde, digamos que es muy común sus retardos.

Me levanto rápidamente avergonzado por la risa de mis compañeros.

-No profesor… era yo, discúlpeme no volverá a pasar-

-Sabe las consecuencias señor Li-

Y prosigue su clase normalmente mientras escucho los susurros de mi compañera.

-Idiota… debiste dejar que me castigaran, ya estoy acostumbrada-

Su cara es de enfado total al decírmelo, pero, no pude evitarlo salió de mí el no querer que la castigaran, después de todo tiene un hijo que la espera en casa.

¿Cómo lo sé?, fácil, soy su vecino desde hace cerca de un año.

Sakura Kinomoto tiene un hijo de 4 años de edad mas o menos, cabello castaño y con los ojos de su padre, muy oscuros, su padre un chico universitario, cuando lo descubrí me sorprendió demasiado, ella solo tendría 13 años al tener a su hijo, además no entiendo cómo es que sus padres se los permitieron, para mi es totalmente increíble, era demasiado joven.

Ella puso su mayor cara de horror cuando vio que sería su compañero de clases, me amenazó con no decirle nada a nadie o me haría la vida imposible, pero realmente nunca fue mi intención. No acostumbro meterme en la vida de los demás.

Y aparte de todo… me he enamorado de una completa desconocida, encontrármela en el súper buscando que hacer para comer, escuchar cómo le habla y ama tanto a su bebe, verla sonreír con sus amigas, ver como se esfuerza en las clases de matemáticas, sé que sus desvelos son peores cuando escucho a su bebe llorar por pesadillas seguramente y al asomarme por la ventana nunca la veo rechistar, por una ventana que da a su cuarto, veo como toma al pequeño en brazos y le canta hermosamente hasta que deja de llorar o meterse en su cama y dormir abrazada a él. En cambio a su esposo, el padre de ese bebe rara vez lo veo, a veces al salir a correr muy temprano lo veo salir de casa y nunca lo he visto volver, ni si quiera en las madrugadas, solo aparece y ya.

Lo sé, suena totalmente estúpido y stalker, pero no puedo evitar que mi vista la siga, sé que nunca me dejara si quiera ser su amigo pero hare lo que me sea posible porque ella sea feliz aunque no lo sepa.

Al mudarme a Japon jamás me imagine vivir junto a una madre tan joven y hermosa, ni siquiera pensé en tener amigos, después de todo casi siempre son por conveniencia al saber de qué dinastía vengo.

Admito que ahora tengo a mis amigos, Eriol, Yamasaki, la mejor amiga de Sakura incluso; desconozco si ellos saben algo acerca del tema, pero parecen ser totalmente ajenos a esto.

Además de todo, ese niño… me agrada, a veces hace dibujos y me los muestra por la ventana, ocultándome cuando Sakura se acerca a ver a quien le sonríe ese niño tan tierno.

Y heme aquí ahora, en el patio de la escuela con dos cubetas llenas de agua, haciendo equilibrio por diez largos minutos mientras veo el reloj principal, para aprender la importancia del tiempo. No entiendo cómo le hacen hacer esto a las chicas en realidad.

Termino el castigo, mis actividades de la escuela y decido volver a casa en mi moto, siempre he amado la libertad de ir en moto, acelerar y sentir como el viento te recorre, aun con el casco puesto.

Tengo que frenar de golpe al casi estrellarme contra ella, veo a Sakura desesperada y bajo a preguntarle qué pasa.

-Hey, ¿todo bien?-

Idiota claro que no está bien, sus manos tiemblan, está sumamente pálida, en un pans y una sudadera muy floja, despeinada y a punto del llanto. Me voltea a ver por un segundo y veo su mirada endurecerse.

-Metete en tus asuntos Li-

Y se da la vuelta a punto de echarse a correr, pero la sostengo rápidamente de un brazo.

-Dime que pasa, te ayudare lo prometo-

Lo digo de verdad, no puedo dejarla así.

-Makoto… no lo encuentro, estábamos en casa, se enojó y salió corriendo, no lo encuentro Li-

Dice entrecortadamente y suelta en llanto abrasándome.

Su hijo.

-Cálmate, respira hondo- subo un poco mi voz pero la veo tratar de contenerse sin mucho éxito.

-¿Tiene algún lugar favorito?, ¿a qué dirección corrió desde tu casa?-

-No sé, el parque, pero él se fue a la derecha y el parque al que acudimos siempre, es al otro lado-

Le pongo el casco y la hago subir a mi moto sin ninguna pregunta arrancándola, si ese niño es tan listo como lo creo ira al parque que está a unas cuadras más, rara vez niños van por que no hay juegos, pero si muchos árboles.

Al llegar bajamos y empezamos a buscarlo sin decir absolutamente nada, escucho los gritos desesperados de Sakura y de repente escucho un grito de vuelta.

-¡Mami!-

Lo busco con la mirada pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado, hasta que volteo hacia arriba, en un árbol muy alto ¿Cómo rayos llego ahí un niño de ese tamaño?

-Makoto, ya voy amor, agárrate bien-

Y en menos de lo que puedo reaccionar Sakura está subiendo el árbol.

-Shit, es peligroso mujer, espera-

Muy tarde, ya está abrazando a su hijo pero veo la dificultad al intentar bajar de ambos.

No puedo pedirles que salten, es demasiado alto y no creo poder con el peso de ambos, además hay ramas y podría pasar algo malo.

¿Qué hago?

Shit.

Empiezo a subir y al estar en medio de la altura entre ambos estiro los brazos.

-Dame a Makoto, lo bajare primero-

Veo a Sakura dudar al verme, balbucear algo sobre lo peligroso que es, al estar yo de pie y que a Makoto no le gustan los extraños.

-Makoto, ven, confías en mi ¿verdad?-

Y lo veo estirar sus bracitos, Sakura se sorprender pero me lo acerca lo más que puede, lo tomo firmemente y lo bajo con mucho cuidado.

Veo la cara de alivio de Sakura al verlo en el piso pero ella sigue ahí y sigue temblando, creo que del miedo a no poder bajar ahora.

-Quédate aquí pequeño valiente, iré por tu mami ¿está bien?-

-Sí, apúrate…ella teme a las alturas-

Y mi cerebro rebobina… la he visto en sus prácticas con las porristas, lanzándola al aire, ¿Cómo rayos puede tener miedo a las alturas y hacer esas piruetas?

Subo con mayor velocidad hasta su altura y le pido que me de la mano pero se niega.

-Yo puedo bajar sola idiota, aléjate-

-¿Estás loca? Mueres del miedo, apresúrate o te bajare por las malas-

-Li déjame en paz, soy autosuficiente y puedo bajar-

Veo su leve intento por bajar y como se le resbala una de sus manos apenas un poco, su cara es de horror total.

-Sakura, dame la maldita mano-

-¡NO!-

-¡Mami!-

Y voltea a ver a su hijo, el cual empieza a soltar pequeñas lágrimas al verla aun arriba.

-Me soltaras-

Me mira con reproche y los ojos también llorosos.

-Fuck, jamás te soltare, dame la mano, prometo bajarte a salvo-

Y solo entonces acerca su mano a la mía, dando un resbalón al dejar de sostenerse correctamente, la tomo rápidamente con ambas manos de pie en una de las ramas y la pego a mí.

-Perdóname-

Y la subo en mi hombro sujetándola por los muslos.

-¿Qué diablos haces Li? Suéltame en este momento ¡idiota!- Y me golpea la espalda.

La termino de bajar y la pongo en el piso con mucho cuidado.

-¡Mami!- Y veo al pequeño llegar hasta ella abrazándola con fuerza, sus ojitos rojos.

-Perdón mami, perdón, no volveré a escapar, prometo esperar a papi en casa-

Y ambos se sueltan a llorar, me quedo a distancia viéndolos hasta que se calman y se acercan un poco a mí.

-Gracias Li, no te preocupes iremos desde aquí solos-

-No pienso dejar a una chica y un niño andar por ahí solos a esta hora, no está a discusión-

La veo apunto de objetar hasta que escuchamos al pequeño.

-Cierto, ¡mami dijo una mala palabra!-

Y no puedo evitar una sonora carcajada al ver la cara roja de la vergüenza, esa es una nueva faceta que nunca había visto y la verdad… es adorable.

-Cumpliré el reto cuando lleguemos a casa-

-No, no no, mami recuerda la promesa, es vergonzoso pero por eso no decimos malas palabras-

Veo como me ve de reojo y entiendo que es algo íntimo de ellos y que seguramente no quieren que vea así que me volteo… un poco.

Siento como desde atrás toman mis manos y me sobresalto al sentir como Sakura hace que ponga mis manos sobre mis oídos antes de decirme al oído "si volteas te mato".

Y no puedo evitar ver de reojo, a Sakura haciendo piruetas muy graciosas, moviendo el trasero graciosamente y escucho apenas algo sobre un conejo.

No puedo evitar reírme internamente.

Y ella lo noto, claro que lo noto, estúpido, ya no te ries internamente.

Y los veo avanzar, viendo como Makoto me mira con extrañeza.

-Ni se te ocurra seguirnos Li, conocemos el camino perfectamente a casa-

-Discúlpame, de verdad, pero aunque estés molesta conmigo no dejare que anden solos a esta hora-

-¿Y tú moto?-

-Volveré por ella, más tarde, déjame acompañarlos-

-Sí, si si, vamos mami, deja que nos acompañe el Señor Ogro-

¿Señor ogro? Y la veo taparle la boca y susurrarle algo al pequeño.

-Perdón por eso Li, ignóralo-

-¿Señor ogro?... No, puedo ser un ogro pero ¿un señor? ¡Tengo solo 17!- E ignoro por un momento a Sakura poniéndome a la altura del pequeño y veo su cara de risa.

-¿Te parezco un señor?- pongo mi mejor cara de dolido.

-Ño- Y suelta una pequeña risa.

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que mami dice que a lado de nosotros vive un Señor Ogro y que- Y no lo deja terminar.

Por supuesto tenía que ser ella ¿Quién si no? Un niño no diría esas cosas.

-Em… creo que si puedes acompañarnos, pero en silencio- y acelera un par de pasos.

-Oye- y volteo a ver nuevamente a Makoto al escuchar su vocesita.

-Tú eres muy fuerte ¿verdad?-

-Claro que si, una vez levante un carro yo solito- presumo, exagerando tal vez un poco, si lo hice pero con ayuda de una maquina por supuesto.

-¡Wooow!, ¿y me llevarías en tus hombros?-

-Makoto, no puedes pedirle eso a desconocidos-

Le reclama su madre, ¿desconocido? Llevo un año siendo su vecino y compañero, me ofende.

-Claro que si Makoto, mi nombre es Shaoran Li y soy tu vecino, ahora no somos desconocidos- Y veo su amplia sonrisa, muy parecida a la de su madre y me encanta, realmente es un chico muy dulce, fácil de enamorar a cualquier persona por lo que puedo ver.

Lo cargo en brazos y lo subo a mis hombros y escucho su voz de asombro diciendo que es muy alto, casi tanto como con su papá.

-Oye Shaolan y tu ¿tienes un bebe con el que pueda jugar? –

-Makoto, no lo llames por su nombre, recuerda tus modales y no seas indiscreto-

Aunque camina a solo unos pasos míos siento la distancia que pone.

-Él puede llamarme como lo desee, y contestando a tu pregunta amigo, no tengo, pero podemos jugar las veces que quieras-

-¿De verdad, de verdad?- Escucho su voz alegre y me conmueve el corazón, crecí prácticamente solo, aunque tengo varias hermanas rara vez jugué con ellas y siempre quise un hermano menor.

-Lo prometo- Y subo mi dedo meñique hacia mi cabeza para que él lo alcance.

-¡Por la garrita!- Y me causa risa su frase de Disney, tierra de osos, ¿Qué puedo decir? A mí también me gusta.

-Por la garrita-

Llegamos a la casa y él ya se encontraba medio dormido así que lo llevaba en mis brazos.

Sakura lo toma casi arrebatándomelo.

-Gracias-

-De nada, oye…-

-Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo Li-

Y me duele ligeramente pero le sostengo apenas el costado de la sudadera llamando su atención.

-Lo sé, pero si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa, dímelo, no preguntare, no te molestare, no te hablare si no lo deseas, pero no cargues con todo tu sola, soy tu vecino, no me costara más de 15 pasos llegar aquí o ayudarte… y lo siento le hice una promesa sin tu permiso, pero no la romperé, si el me llama iré con él-

Su cara era de confusión total y no quise molestarla más así que solo regrese nuevamente por mi moto y nuevamente a mi casa, las luces de a lado estaban en oscuridad total y solo me lance a dormir.

Había sido un largo día.

Al menos descubrí un par de cosas y lo ligera que es.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno aquí les dejo la primer parte de una historia que escribo, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, me gusta mucho ver sus reviews pues me ayudan a mejorar y saber si continuar o dejarlo ahí, incluso a darle cambios a las historias.


	2. Enfermo

Al siguiente día ella se comportó un poco más hostil de lo que normalmente es conmigo pero veía su sonrisa con sus amigos.

Eriol es el único que sabe lo que siento por ella, o eso creo, siempre es muy intuitivo y me ha hecho pequeñas insinuaciones aunque las niego.

La verdad no me sentía nada bien así que decidí saltarme las primeras clases, había estado lloviendo anoche al regresar con la moto, supongo me resfrié un poco, raro en mí.

No sé cómo es que ella entro, ni si quiera se cómo es que llegue yo a mi casa, estaba ahí preparando algo en la cocina, y de repente apareció la carita de Makoto y me cubri rápidamente la boca hasta que sentí un cubrebocas.

-Makoto, déjalo dormir y no te acerques te resfriaras-

-¿Estas bien?-

-Makoto que lo dejes dormir… oh, ¡despertaste!- Y sentí como ponía su mano sobre mi frente haciéndome sonrojar.

-Creo que te está subiendo la fiebre- y rápidamente me acerco un termómetro, viejito pues la sentí levantar mi brazo y ponerlo en mi axila, haciéndome sentir incomodo, estaba helado.

-Estoy bien- dije no muy convencido.

-¿Bien? ¿Estás loco? Ardías en fiebre, casi llamo a la ambulancia- se escuchaba preocupada, molesta.

-Mami te está preparando sopa-

Voltee a ver dónde estaba el pequeño Makoto cerca de mis pies, con la misma cara que su madre, preocupado, sentí como Sakura retiraba el termómetro.

-41°… sigue sin bajar, demonios-

Y escuche el sollozo del pequeño Makoto y la cara de Sakura aun preocupada.

-¿Vas a morir como mami?-

No entendía a que se refería.

-No amor, solo tiene un resfriado, ve a ver la televisión en lo que termino-

Y sin dejar de verme con sus ojos apunto del llanto se fue a sentar como buen niño, voltee rápidamente a ella sin saber de qué iba todo el asunto.

-Mi mamá murió hace un par de años, supongo lo relaciono- Dijo sin mucho que explicar, sé que no tengo mucho que saber, pues solo soy un simple desconocido. Si me está ayudando es solo por ser su vecino, lo sé.

Su abuela, supongo la quiso mucho por eso su preocupación. Makoto volteaba cada tanto a verme desde el sofá.

-Come esto y después te llevare a tu habitación- Me acerco un plato de gachas calientes, pero no tenía fuerza la cuchara me resbalaba de las manos.

Se sentó a mi lado ayudándome a acomodarme, estaba totalmente roja acercando una cucharada de la sopa después de soplarle.

-No me gusta deber favores, solo eso-

Y comí la sopa lentamente, me costaba trabajo pasarla, el cuerpo me dolía cada vez más.

De repente escuche una voz a lado.

-¡Papi!- Grito desesperado Makoto, feliz, sumamente feliz y salió corriendo.

Sakura dejo el plato en una mesa a lado y salió también.

Debe de estar feliz de ver a su esposo, supongo. Solo me duele más el pecho.

Escucho una ligera ¿pelea?

A lo lejos escucho como Sakura le reclama que no puede dejarme así, o bueno creo que habla de mi, la voz dura de él le reclama que no puede estar cerca de otro hombre y a decir verdad lo entiendo yo tampoco quisiera que mi mujer estuviera con otro chico, aunque estuviera en mi estado.

Y de repente la veo entrar, supongo a despedirse o por el carrito que dejo Makoto sobre el sofá.

Me levanto con dificultad para regresárselo y la encuentro en el pasillo, se acerca rápidamente a mí intentando ayudarme.

-Estoy mucho mejor, gracias por todo, anda con tu esposo-

La veo dudando y sin decirme nada solo me lleva a mi cuarto, intento objetar pero me ignora.

-Estas empapado, deja de refunfuñar, no me iré idiota, tu fiebre está subiendo y es peligroso-

La veo salir sin más de mi cuarto, no se bien que paso pero creo que me dormí apenas unos minutos, escucho ruido en mi baño, algo se cae, intento levantarme pero los pies me reaccionan cada vez menos y caigo de rodillas.

¿Cómo puede una simple lluvia dejarme así?

La veo salir y ayudarme, creí que había vuelto a su casa, me levanta y me dirige al baño, me sienta en la taza y veo la bañera llena de hielos.

-Ni se te ocurra, odio el frio- digo con seriedad.

-Pues no hay otra forma, no pienso dejar que suba tu temperatura más, ¿no entiendes lo peligroso que es? ¿o llamo a la ambulancia?- dice mientras me quita la camisa del uniforme.

-Pues llámala, no pienso entrar ahí-

Y veo su cara molesta.

-Es una orden Li, ayer no me dejaste volver sola, no te pienso dejar así nada mas-

Y de repente me hace ponerme de pie, agarrarme de un barandal y me empieza a desabrochar el pantalón, su cara es un tomate y me causa risa, ¿Cómo puede ser tan atrevida? Esta situación me encantaría si no estuviera sintiéndome tan mal.

Además… seguramente con su esposo hace más cosas que esto y de repente la molestia me invade, hasta que siento los hielos.

-¡SHIT!- en que puto momento termine aquí.

-Se un hombre Li y no llores-

-Es tan fácil decirlo para ti, no estas adolorido, congelado hasta el culo, y prácticamente desnudo frente a la chica que te gusta-

Y fuck… ¿qué acabo de decir?

Volteo a otro lado no quiero ver su cara.

-Estoy mejor, esperare a que baje, vete-

Y la veo de reojo sentarse en el retrete, sin intención de moverse.

No decimos nada más por un par de minutos que se hicieron eternos, de repente me levanto con la poca fuerza que tengo y ella me envuelve en una toalla.

Me acompaña hasta la cama y busca entre mis cajones una playera y mi pijama que esta tirada en el piso.

-No sabía que vivías solo-

No quiero contestar, aún estoy demasiado avergonzado. Solo quiero que se vaya, mudarme, que me trague la tierra.

Me hace una señal de que alce las manos y me extiende el pijama, supongo debo ponérmelo yo, con dificultad lo hago y seguimos en silencio.

La cague, lo se, la cague.

Le acabo de decir a mi compañera CASADA que me gusta… soy un idiota.

-De verdad estoy mejor, por favor vete, necesito estar a solas-

Solo me sale rápidamente de la boca, la veo dudar pero sale de mi cuarto.

-¡GOD!, como pude, que idiota soy, idiota idiota, idiota, de por si no te bancaba y se te ocurre decirle que te gusta ¿en serio?, ya le hubieras dicho lo hermosa que es, lo mucho que la observas, el cómo amas cuando la vez feliz y aún más esa felicidad que desprende con su hijo, claro se lo hubieras dicho a la cara…-

Me quedo diciendo más vulgaridades sobre mí mismo gritándome hasta que en algún momento me quedo dormido.

Despierto por la madrugada, sintiéndome algo mejor, encuentro el termómetro a mi lado y me tomo la temperatura, 38°… bueno creo que puedo ir a clases, un par de horas más dormido y estaré como si nada. Y recuerdo lo que le dije a Sakura hace unas horas, soy un idiota.

Tengo hambre y me dirijo a la cocina, tal vez quede algo de la sopa que me hizo por la tarde. Escucho el sonido de la televisión en la sala al bajar las escaleras y recuerdo que Makoto no la apago al salir corriendo con su papá, me acerco y veo a Sakura totalmente dormida ahí.

Y más SHIT.

¿Escucharía lo que dije?

¿Por qué rayos no se fue a su casa con su esposo y su hijo?

¿Por qué?

Busco una cobija y la pongo sobre ella, no se qué hacer, no puedo dejarla asi ahí…

Me pongo una chamarra ligera y voy a tocar la puerta de a lado, sale un hombre, apenas un poco más alto que yo, cabello y ojos totalmente oscuros, una mirada fría me dirige.

-Perdón por despertarte, pero tu esposa se quedó dormida en el sofá, creo que deberías traerla-

Veo su cara de desconcierto, supongo por que no esperas que tu vecino venga a las 2 am a decirte que su esposa esta en tu casa… es raro lo sé.

-¿Estas mejor mocoso?-

Odio su tono pero no quiero ninguna pelea.

-Sí, gracias a tu esposa-

La veo tomar en brazos a Sakura que enrolla sus brazos en su cuello y siento tanta envidia.

-Gracias por ayudarlos ayer, Makoto me conto-

-No fue nada-

-Y gracias por la promesa con Makoto, por favor no los hieras-

Y lo veo salir de mi casa, me siento un segundo en el sillón sin saber cómo tomar sus palabras y decido solo calentar un poco más de esa sopa deliciosa y volver a dormir.

Creo que debería regresar a Hong Kong, no tengo mucho más que hacer aquí y menos con una vergüenza encima.


	3. Rojo

Me levanto sintiéndome mucho mejor por suerte, desapareció por completo mi temperatura.

Me pongo el uniforme y salgo de mi casa con apenas una tostada en el estómago, pues se me ha hecho tarde.

-¡Buenos días Shaolan!-

Justo en la entrada el pequeño Makoto y … oh dios, Sakura, tal vez no debería ir hoy.

-Toma, toma, mami y yo las hicimos- Y me extiende una pequeña cajita, la abro al sentirla caliente y veo unas deliciosas bolas de arroz, una de ellas muy mal hecha y volteo a ver a Makoto con esa increíble sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias pequeño, las comeré con mucho gusto!- Y con la mochila al hombro y las bolas de arroz en la mano izquierda lo levanto con mi otra mano hasta mi hombro.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- por fin habla, creo que esta tan molesta conmigo que ni si quiera me voltea a ver a la cara.

-Si… muchas gracias, todo fue gracias a ti-

Me quedo detallando sus facciones, su piel apenas bronceada, sus piernas… espera ¿y su …

-uniforme?-

Y nos quedamos viendo mutuamente hasta que ella empieza a reír a carcajadas, haciéndome avergonzar sin saber el por qué.

-Dios, es sábado idio…- Y se calla de golpe y volteo a ver a Makoto que también está riéndose de mí, si, se acordó de su baile por decir malas palabras, al menos frente a él no puede insultarme, ja.

Sábado… sábado, por dios como no me di cuenta el día.

-Ay Shaolan, hasta yo sé que hoy no hay clases- Condenado enano, se está burlando de mí.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y sabes que les pasa a los niños que se burlan de sus mayores?-

Bajo todo y empiezo a hacerle cosquillas, quedando el de cabeza entre mis brazos, pateando y casi llorando de la risa.

-¡Mami! ¡mami! ¡Ayúdame!- Dice el pequeño apenas entre cada risa.

-Ah no, nadie ataca a mi pequeño sin consecuencias- Y de repente siento como Sakura empieza a hacerme cosquillas.

Caemos los tres, asegurándome que Makoto caiga sobre mi con cuidado, empiezo a sentir a los dos atacándome y yo apenas por unos costados con cada mano haciéndole cosquillas a ambos.

-Mami, si podemos, hasta que se rinda, ¡en sus pies!-

Y veo como Sakura se voltea a quitarme uno de los zapatos mientras Makoto continua su ataque.

Mala idea.

MUY MALA IDEA.

Tengo la perfecta visión de las bragas de Sakura por culpa de los movimientos y su falda.

-¡Me rindo! ¡ME RINDO!-

Y me quito rápidamente de ellos.

Me miran confuso y yo no puedo ni levantarme, tengo una estúpida erección por la perfecta vista que vi.

Piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo… en la tía Akane, con sus verrugas y sus pelos en la cara.

-¿Te huelen los pies Shaolan?-

¿What?

Empiezo a escuchar sus risas y la verdad con toda la vergüenza prefiero que piensen eso.

-Si, asi que mejor me rindo, además dos contra uno es muy injusto-

Y de repente escucho el rugido de mi estómago y más risas.

-Makoto, mejor dejemos que vaya a desayunar… y a cambiarse ya que no tendrá clases- Y suelta una risita burlona.

-Aww pero mami, quiero jugar más-

-Si, pero el tendrá cosas que hacer-

-Tarea, igual que tú, pero puedo hacerme tiempo-

-¡SI! Juguemos, juguemos-

-Si tu esposo está de acuerdo-

Su cara de confusión total no puede ocultarla hasta que Makoto es el que responde.

-No importa, papi no está ahorita, podemos pasar el día juntos-

Y así fue, me comí las bolas de arroz, deliciosas sin dudarlo y pasamos la tarde jugando, yendo al parque, enseñe a Makoto a subir y bajar de los árboles que no fueran tan altos.

Sakura siempre cerca y preocupada por Makoto, pero sin dirigirme una sola palabra.

Jugamos hasta la tarde la hora de comida, el pequeño Makoto se quedó dormido mientras jugábamos videojuegos y comiendo pizza.

-Sera mejor que me lo lleve, aún tengo que hacer la tarea-

-¿De matemáticas?-

-Si- La vi pasar frente a mí, para recoger a su pequeño.

-Te puedo ayudar- Salió de mi boca sin pensarlo.

-No gracias-

-Se que te va mal en la clase, ya casi hay exámenes-

La vi dejarlo ahí, salir de la casa y volver con su mochila.

Se sentó en la sala, fui por mis cosas y la alcance sentándome del otro lado.

-Li sobre lo de hoy-

La interrumpí, ya sabía.

-Lo sé, no cambia nada entre nosotros, no te puedo dirigir la palabra ni acercarme a ti-

La vi mirarme sorprendida y adquirir un tono rojo en sus oídos.

-En realidad, quería decirte gracias, por pasar el día con Makoto-

-Oh…-

Un GRAN silencio incómodo.

Poco a poco empezamos con la materia, en verdad es muy mala con las matemáticas, pero muy inteligente, aprendía rápido a usar las formulas y solo era cuestión de explicarle con calma.

Entre platicas descubrí que le gusta mucho la música romántica, en casi cualquier idioma, ama el chocolate, le encanta el rosa, es muy graciosa, incluso me dijo de su propia boca el miedo a las alturas, que si con las porristas hace esa clase de saltos es porque confía plenamente en sus amigas y su equipo.

Yo ya sabía eso, tiene un corazón enorme, el cómo habla de la gente a su alrededor te hace desear conocerlos a todos.

Aunque fue extraño pues en ningún momento hablo sobre su esposo o como fue madre tan joven y la verdad preferí no preguntar, si algo saldría de esa platica, quiero que sea de su boca.

Me platico por qué Makoto se levantaba a media noche llorando, disculpándose a la vez por la posibilidad de haberme despertado, sin embargo el pobre aun sufría la muerte de su abuela, fue muy doloroso para él.

Entre la plática seguimos hablando de lo que le gustaba y no hacer a ella y a Makoto el como ama los osos sobre todo de peluche.

-Y a Makoto también, incluso su ropa en su mayoría tiene osos y me refiero a todo… como tú-

-¿Ah?- Acaso se estaba burlando ¿de mi?

-Si como tú también tiene ropa interior de ositos-

Y recordé, que cuando me metió en los hielos me vio solo en boxers… unos estúpidos boxers con un oso en el elástico que me había mandado mi madre. Y ardí de la vergüenza.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno es porque yo aún soy un niño inocente, además me sientan muy bien, como a ti el rojo-

Su cara totalmente roja después de unos instantes, hasta su cuello, cerrando las piernas volteando a verse.

-¿Cómo?-

Y empecé a entender lo que había hecho, la estaba poniendo en vergüenza… bien Li, cagala, vas MUY BIEN.

-Cuando intentaste quitarme el zapato, en la mañana- Dije en voz sumamente bajo, casi susurrando, sintiendo también vergüenza.

Guardo rápidamente sus cosas y tomo a Makoto en brazos saliendo de mi casa, intente alcanzarla.

-Sakura, por favor, discúlpame-

-No me llames por mi nombre Li y déjame-

Trastabillo con sus propias palabras, seguía totalmente roja, no se si aun de vergüenza o enojo.

Y de ahí no volví a saber de ella hasta el lunes.

Bien Li, muy bien… haces que hable contigo, pasas el día a su lado y la cagas diciéndole que viste sus bragas solo por que te vio a ti semi desnudo.


	4. Accidentes

Una semana completa había pasado y Sakura seguía huyendo de mí, en verdad quería disculparme adecuadamente.

Buscaba salir unos minutos antes o irse después que yo, incluso llego temprano a todas las clases con tal de no tener excusa y estar cerca mío.

Ultimo día de la semana en la escuela, no puedo dejar que pase más tiempo, la esperare hasta que salga de su práctica de porristas.

Cuando todos salieron de los vestidores y no vi a Sakura ahí entre, teníamos que hablar en ese momento.

Cuando uno lee o ve escenas donde hay accidentes románticos, vergonzosos, siempre pensamos que no pueden pasar en la vida real.

Pues si pasan.

Ahí estaba Sakura apenas con unas bragas puestas, volteando a vernos totalmente sonrojados, pude ver a la perfección cada parte de su cuerpo.

Y salí corriendo al escuchar su grito, llegue hasta la puerta de los vestidores cerrando tras de mí, dejándome caer apoyado a esta.

Soy la mala suerte hecha persona.

Como me puede pasar esto a mí, que solo quería disculparme.

¿Por qué rayos si ya todos habían salido, ella apenas se estaba cambiando?

Y sentí como abrían la puerta y me pare rápidamente alejándome, casi cayendo.

No pude hacer más o reaccionar cuando sentí la fuerte cachetada de Sakura y solo pude reaccionar cuando ella ya tenía un par de pasos delante de mí.

-Espera Sakura- Corrí a alcanzarla pero ella empezó a correr también.

No, no puedo dejar las cosas así.

La alcance y la abrace por la espalda, solo para que no pudiera golpearme.

-¡SUELTAME LI! ¡SUELTAME PERVERTIDO! O gritare que intentas abusar de mí-

Sude frio, pero no podía dejar las cosas así.

-No, hazlo si quieres, pero necesito disculparme, de verdad, de verdad lo siento-

Dejo de pelear por un momento y afloje un poco mi agarre, no quería lastimarla.

-Por favor bájame-

-No porque huiras, necesito disculparme adecuadamente-

-Li, bájame-

-No-

-Li, hablo en serio-

-Por favor, discúlpame-

-¡DIOS! Pervertido siento tu estúpido bulto ¡bájame!-

Y capte, si, tenía una erección, la baje de inmediato tapándome con las manos, totalmente avergonzado. Su cara era como una cereza.

-Yo, lo siento, no se…-

-Primero me vez la ropa interior y ahora me vez desnuda, además de sujetarme y … y… me pegas eso… ¿eres una clase de acosador o algo así?- Su voz temblorosa y yo no se que hacer.

-¡De verdad discúlpame! Han sido accidentes, solo eso, lo juro-

Y me hinco frente a ella disculpándome hasta el piso.

-Por favor Sakura, han sido accidentes, el primero fue porque te volteaste muy rápido, y no pude evitar mirar, pero por eso los saque rápidamente de mi y evite que siguieran haciéndome cosquillas, ahora solo quería disculparme, todos se habían ido, todos ya iban cambiados creí que tú también, no sabía que te esperabas hasta que no hubiera nadie más y lo otro… fue una reacción involuntaria, por ve…-

-¿Por verme?- termina ella mi frase, tartamudeando. Vas MUY BIEN Li.

-Lo siento- Siento tanta vergüenza, realmente deseo volver a mi casa en estos momentos.

-Cr..creo que te puedo perdonar, si me llevas a casa… Makoto debe estar esperándome-

Volteo a verla, aun siento mi cara roja y la de ella aún se nota igual pero me sonríe ligeramente.

En silencio caminamos hasta la moto y le paso el casco.

-Podría llevarte diario… llegarías más rápido a casa- Digo mientras enciendo la moto y ella se acomoda el casco.

-No tientes tu suerte Li, solo estoy aceptando tu disculpa-

-Agárrate-

Empiezo a avanzar con la moto, un poco mas lento que lo normal pero aun asi siento como se abraza fuerte a mi, rodeándome por la cintura.

Al llegar a su casa veo que sale su esposo junto con Makoto de la mano.

-¡MAMI! ¡SHAOLAN!- Grita a todo pulmón y sonríe moviendo su manita.

-Iniciamos de cero nuevamente Li, no tientes tu suerte, toca siempre si piensas volver a buscarme y si vuelves a ver al menos asegúrate de esperar otra cachetada-

Sentí como beso mi mejilla y me quede anonadado.

Vi la cara de su esposo y como entraban a casa entre gritos.

No se por qué me emociono… ciertamente solo quería darle celos.

Entre a casa a prepararme una sopa instantánea, jugar algo de videojuegos, hacer un poco de ejercicio y solo irme a dormir pensando en la maravillosa vista que tuve hoy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .


	5. Confusiones

Las cosas no podían ir más maravillosas las últimas semanas.

Casi todos los fines de semana jugaba con Makoto hasta que caía rendido, se levantaba volvíamos a jugar y luego dormía mas, sin duda alguna me hacía muy feliz estar con él. Sakura había empezado a unírsenos en los juegos por ratos, hacíamos la tarea juntos, hablábamos mucho más.

Claro mientras no fuera en la escuela pues siempre me ignoraba, pero hasta cierto punto la entendía.

Si alguien descubría que era madre, tenía esposo… posiblemente la echaran de la escuela, por las "políticas" escolares y sociales.

La verdad creo que por eso estaba tan molesta conmigo, había logrado ocultar todo por un tiempo y seguramente desconfió en que yo haría algo para que la expulsaran o yo que se…

La mayoría de los días la llevaba en la moto y solo decidía bajarse una o dos cuadras antes para no llegar juntos, los viernes de sus prácticas siempre esperábamos a que todos se fueran y yo la llevaba a casa.

El llamarla por su nombre se me hizo costumbre y aunque siempre me reclamaba el día que le dije Kinomoto a solas, hizo un puchero de lo más lindo y me dijo que no había tanto problema si nadie más lo sabía.

Mi mala suerte seguía ahí y no podía evitarlo, seguían pasándome accidentes.

Como el otro día cuando en la alberca escolar nos hicieron competir a los chicos, hubo una pelea por algún motivo que Sakura no me ha querido contar y la empujaron haciéndose tropezar, lastimándose un poco el tobillo, nade rápidamente a ella al ver que no salió enseguida y al tomarla bajo el agua mi mano resbalo entre uno de sus pechos.

JURO POR MI AMIGO de abajo, que no fue mi intención.

No negare que fue muy agradable la sensación, pero en verdad fue un accidente.

Sakura no me permitió llevarla ese día a casa y cumplió con una sonora cachetada cuando estuvimos solos.

Otro día estábamos jugando Makoto, Sakura y yo, el pequeño bribón la empujo haciendo que callera de cara justo en mi entrepierna.

¿Creen que fue agradable? Se equivocan.

Fue sumamente doloroso para mí, no pudimos hablar el resto del día y yo creo que quede estéril.

Sin embargo fuera de pequeños detalles realmente la pasamos sumamente bien juntos.

Son problemas siempre con su esposo, escucho peleas, tal vez ya tienen problemas maritales.

Fue aun peor el día de la caída en la piscina, pues al llegar Sakura con el pie adolorido vino directo por mí su esposo, apunto de golpearme, si no fuera por ella explicándole que por culpa de una riña cayo.

A veces no sé qué pensar, realmente adoro a Sakura, se está volviendo una gran amiga, al menos para mí, pues para ella parece que sigo siendo un completo extraño. Pero creo que no está bien seguir esta clase de relación, si fuera su esposo me sentiría fatal.

Ver a tu mujer con alguien más, incluso aunque sea solo sea como amigos o compañeros de clase debe de ser muy incómodo, celos, malos pensamientos… y si llega a saber los accidentes que me han pasado con ella estoy seguro que despertare un día totalmente castrado… o la casa incendiándose… o peor aún, desaparecerían de mi vida.

Si soy completamente honesto por un momento pensé en robársela, desearía tener a Sakura conmigo todo el día pero hay varios factores que me han detenido.

Uno: Sakura no estoy seguro si me odia… pero ciertamente creo que no estaría nunca con alguien como yo.

Dos: La verdad mi familia tiene suficiente dinero pero no creo que acepten el que tenga una familia de la nada, aunque no me importaría hacerme cargo hasta de Makoto pues lo quiero.

Tres: La verdad se ven felices cuando están los tres juntos y aunque suene trillado, cuando vez a alguien que quieres feliz, a pesar de esa tristeza y hueco en el estómago y el corazón, también hay algo de felicidad, quieres seguir escuchándolos reír, con esas sonrisas y gritos de felicidad.

Creo que estoy muy confundido, tal vez debería probar con alguien más, así el esposo de Sakura no se enojaría tanto si me ve salir con alguien más y pues ella… no sé, son solo ideas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Didi87 Muchas gracias por avisarme, creo que ya quedo.

Si ven algún otro error por favor díganmelo a veces no lo detecto yo al subirlo, se los agradeceré de corazón.

Ari-chan shhh ya casi, ya casi lo prometo diré quien es.

Sakurita136 Muchas gracias por el continuo apoyo, en serio me alegran el día tus comentarios.

Vero, Chibi-tan muchas gracias también por sus comentarios.

Les dejo un capitulo re cortito pero espero hoy mismo o mañana subir dos capítulos más para ustedes.


	6. Confesiones

-¿Escucharon? A Li se le declararon de nuevo-

-Si pero esta vez fue Aiko-

-¿Aiko?, dios ella es hermosa, no dudaría en decirle que si-

Y todo el día ha sido lo mismo.

Ayer una chica de otro curso se me declaro, debo admitir que es hermosa, pero no me interesa como mujer.

No han dejado de haber rumores y sé que son mi culpa, no le conteste un no, le pedí que me permitirá pensarlo un poco.

No tiendo a ser esa clase de chico, como dije no la veo como mujer, pero no puedo permitirme hacer crecer ese sentimiento por Sakura, ella está casada, tiene un hijo y yo cada vez me siento más perdidamente enamorado de ella.

En toda la mañana no me ha dirigido la palabra, está molesta, con el paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta de cada una de sus actitudes.

Creo que es porque no le conté sobre la declaración, no estoy seguro.

Esta mañana no me dejo traerla y yo ya no sé qué hacer.

Empezaba a dirigirme la palabra hasta en la escuela ¿y ahora? Nada.

Le lance un papelito preguntando si estaba enojada.

Su respuesta "no me interesa lo que hagas".

No tiene sentido para mí.

Estoy pensando seriamente en aceptar salir con Aiko.

Llego a mi casa y solo me acuesto en mi cuarto fastidiado, no quiero saber nada.

=Toc=

Empiezo a escuchar muchos golpes en mi ventana y me asomo a ver qué pasa.

Makoto desde su cuarto está lanzando lápices de colores, algunos ni si quiera llegan otros alcanzan a golpear mi ventana.

Cuando me ve asomado, me hace una señal con su manita de que vaya.

Voy a su casa y me abre Sakura casi cerrándome la puerta en la cara.

-Espera, Makoto me dijo que viniera- Digo ya con la puerta cerrada en mis narices y escucho al pequeño decirle que me abra.

Cuando me ve empieza a jalarme al interior de la casa.

-Makoto, Li tiene prohibido entrar a la casa- Dice con desdén.

-Ño, ocupo hablar con Shaolan de hombe a hombre- pronuncia con dificultad como siempre algunas palabras.

Y simplemente ante la mirada atónita de Sakura me guía hasta su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño valiente?-

-Shaolan ¿tú tienes novia?-

Ok, me acaba de dejar muy confundido.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué si tienes novia? ¿No te gustaba mami?-

Dios… a ver, de que se trata todo esto, empiezo a voltear a todos lados ¿es cámara escondida o algo así?

-¡Shaolan!, solo respóndeme-

-No Mak, no tengo novia-

-¿Entonces?- Me pregunta confundido al igual que yo con toda esta plática.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Pues ¿por qué hiciste enojar a mi mami? Yo creí que la querías-

-Si, digo no, me refiero a que yo no la hice enojar-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-¡SI!- Grita enojado inflando sus mejillas igual que su madre.

Y entonces entra Sakura al escuchar su grito, o intenta pues Makoto corre a la puerta y la saca cerrando de nuevo.

-¡Mami no, entiende, es cosa de hombres!-

No puedo evitar la risa por su ocurrencia y por alcanzar a ver la cara de Sakura.

-A ver pequeño, ven acá y dime porque tu mami se enojó conmigo-

Me siento en un puf con el sobre mis piernas abrazándolo.

-Pues ayer mami llego con los ojos llorosos contándole a papi que los hombres éramos tontos y ya no me dejaron escuchar mucho pero dijo algo de que salías con una chica llamada Iko … o algo así y que creía que al menos le dirías y eso, dijo algo de que tenían algo pero nunca dijo qué y…-

La verdad, no le entendí mucho… pero solo entendí que le conto a su esposo y espero no amanecer muerto.

¿Acaso yo le gusto?

¿Estaba celosa?

No solo era mi imaginación, debí malentender las palabras de Makoto.

-Mami te quiere mucho y yo creí que tú también a ella y que serían mis nuevos papás-

Necesito poner mis ideas de nuevo en claro.

-Pero Mak, tú ya tienes un papá-

-Bueno si, pero con mami-

Y entonces Sakura volvió a interrumpirnos.

Esta vez entro al cuarto y nos vio ahí sentados.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas Li-

-No, tuve una larga charla de hombres con Mak y ahora necesito hablar contigo, espera aquí por favor-

Le dije lo último al pequeño y salí tomando de la mano a Sakura hasta un pasillo.

-Suéltame Li y vete ahora-

-No, necesito entender, ¿por qué estás tan enojada conmigo? ¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Por qué Mak me acaba de decir que me quieres? Y ¿por qué me dijo que quería que fuera su padre si él ya tiene uno?-

Empezó a sonrojarse desde que dije la palabra querer y ambos nos sobresaltamos cuando escuchamos la puerta de la casa abrirse.

-¡Rayos!, escóndete-

Y me empujo dentro de uno de los cuartos y escuche que me dijo que no hiciera ruido.

Sin duda alguna era su cuarto, pero no tenía coherencia, era una cama individual, completamente rosa, muchas fotos de ella con Makoto desde bebé, algunas otras con su esposo.

Y sobre un gabinete encontré aún más, pero estas eran de una familia, un chico muy parecido a Makoto con lo que quiero creer sus padres, fotos donde después aparecía una niña, era Sakura, estoy seguro.

Donde estaban más grandes los 4 alegres, una más donde solo aparecía su madre, su esposo y Sakura, la madre embarazada.

Una última donde Estaban su madre, Sakura, su esposo y Makoto en brazos.

No tiene sentido alguno.

¿Sakura está casada con su hermano?

No, ese niño era de la madre de ellos, ¿pero entonces?

El parecido de Mak con ambos era increíble, los ojos de él, el cabello y personalidad de ella, sus expresiones creo que eran una combinación, tenía que ser su hijo ¿verdad?

Me dolía horriblemente la cabeza.


	7. Verdades

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo pase ahí, escuche como Makoto salía preguntando por mí, unos ligeros gritos entre Sakura y él hombre, intente salir pero justo escuche pasos, me metí bajo la cama rápidamente por inercia, no sabía si era él y la clase de reacción que tendría.

Hasta que vi la cara de Sakura asomarse justo donde estaba.

-Sal-

Lo hice sin hablar, nos quedamos así un par de segundos.

-¿Es tu hermano?-

Dio un ligero respingo, se sentó en su cama tomando una de las fotos y abrió la boca.

-¡No! Antes que nada, mañana a primera hora la rechazare, no es como piensas las cosas-

-… No me importa lo que hagas- soltó sin voltear a verme, con la punta de los oídos rojos.

-Solo quería que lo supieras, solo estoy interesado en una chica, pero dudo que alguna vez me vea como un hombre a mí-

Se quedó callada y vi subir un poco más su sonrojo, jugueteando con la foto.

-Si-

-¿Mh?-

-Si es mi hermano-

-Entonces ¿Makoto?-

Y solo me extendió la fotografía.

-Ella era mi mamá, nuestra mamá, hace apenas dos años, enfermo de gravedad, tenía fiebre, espasmos, alucinaciones, no pudieron detectar que era y murió, el nombre de mi hermano es Touya, los dos decidimos hacernos cargo de Makoto, era muy pequeño para entenderlo, nuestro padre murió poco antes que él naciera, un accidente en carro… Makoto sabe que somos sus hermanos, pero siempre nos ha dicho mamá y papá, nunca se lo negaríamos pues somos todo lo que tiene… -

A cada palabra que me decía empezaban a brotarle las lágrimas, entiendo que no ha pasado tanto tiempo, quedar huérfanos, ahora entiendo por qué Makoto lloraba tanto en las noches y no pude evitar un gran nudo en la garganta, no podía decir nada, no me salían las palabras.

-Nadie puede saber esto Li ¿entiendes? Nos lo quitarían…-

Solo pude abrazarla y ella enseguida me correspondió, me abrazo con fuerza soltándose a llorar más, el tiempo pasó y vi cómo se volvía totalmente oscuro, pero ella no dejaba de abrazarme.

-Perdón- me soltó apenas un poco.

Limpie sus mejillas de los restos de lágrimas, sus ojos verdes cristalinos, no pude evitar verlos, tan profundos e hipnotizadores, deseaba protegerla por siempre, odie verla así, quería ver su sonrisa.

No estoy seguro en que momento me acerque tanto apunto de besarla y ella no se movía siquiera.

Dios estaba a punto de besarla y era consciente de eso, acaricie su mejilla y me aleje, me levante de su cama.

-¿Shaoran?- Me sorprendió demasiado, no me había llamado por mi nombre ni una sola vez, voltee a verla, sonrojada, con una mirada extraña que no supe reconocer.

-Yo… lo siento, quiero hacer las cosas bien, bueno, no se si tú quieras, pero… ¡Ahh! Lo que quiero decir es que te conquistare correctamente- Salí rápidamente del cuarto y al escuchar un ruido entre al de Makoto, estaba totalmente dormido y aproveche para salir por su ventana, aunque era un segundo piso no había tanta distancia y alcance a dar un buen salto.

Ella no me intento rechazar, Makoto había dicho que me quería, ¿Cómo un chico verdad?

No pude dormir casi pero en cuanto desperté la espere en la esquina cerca del autobús, cuando me vio bajo la mirada pero me acerque enseguida a ella.

-Buenos días Sakura- No pude evitar sonreírle y ella me vio con pena sin embargo también sonrió devolviéndome el saludo.

-Buenos días sh… Li-

-Ah no, no seré Li de nuevo, ayer me llamaste por mi nombre, quiero que lo uses-

-Sh..Sha…Sha mejor vámonos- Tomo el casco que tenía en la mano y se dirigió rápido a mi moto.

Ya lo haría lo sé.

Esta vez la deje hasta la entrada de la escuela bajo la mirada de todos.

En la escuela para todo el mundo nos odiábamos. Bueno ella me odiaba… bueno solo éramos desconocidos, creo, o algo así.

Me disculpe y la deje ahí en cuanto vi a Aiko, la rechace de inmediato disculpándome con ella, me reclamo pero le comente que estaba enamorado de otra persona, bajo los oídos de varios chismosos que se acercaron incluyendo Sakura que iba pasando justo por la entrada a las aulas.

Todo el día fueron rumores nuevamente en la escuela, sobre lo cruel que había sido con Aiko y como había podido rechazarla. También sobre cómo llegaron la capitana de porristas y el capitán del equipo de futbol.

Sakura se sacó rápidamente a sus amigos diciendo que se le hacía tarde, nos encontramos y solo le di raite.

A mí no me dejaron en paz el resto del día y solo repetía lo mismo, pero no me creían.

Cuando quedamos solos me reclamo y me pidió que no me volviera a atrever dejarla justo en la puerta o no vendría más conmigo. Además de pedirme que nos distanciáramos un poco más en la escuela, no irme con ella por unos días hasta que se calmaran los chismes. Se me hizo eterno e incluso en casa casi no pude verlos.

Dos largas semanas en las que no pude ni si quiera verla casi, ni a Makoto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, dos capítulos nuevos seguidos.

Bueno ya algunos de ustedes se habian dado cuenta por donde iba el asunto.

Gracias nuevamente chicas por su apoyo y sus comentarios, espero no estar decepcionandolas.

Lamentablemente llegamos a épocas navideñas y me es un poco mas complicado escribir, no puedo prometer cuando tendré el siguiente capitulo pero prometo en cuanto tenerlo escaparme y postearselos.


	8. Agradecimiento

Era sábado 7:00 am y volvía de correr, ver a Sakura en la entrada de mi casa me asusto, ella nunca se levantaba a esa hora y menos en fin de semana.

Me enseño una pequeña canasta sin decir absolutamente nada, supuse era comida.

-Buenos días, pasa- Y me atreví a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla abriendo rápidamente la puerta de mi casa.

Me siguió sin decir absolutamente nada y puso la canasta sobre la mesa.

-¿Es un desayuno para mí?- Pregunte algo intrigado.

-Sí, solo quería dártelo, sé que siempre te levantas y haces todo tu solo-

-¿Desayunaremos juntos?- Había entendido perfectamente sus palabras, solo lo trajo y se iba pero, no quería que fuera así.

-Bueno, si tú quieres- Estaba jugando con sus dedos mirando al piso.

-Me iré a dar una ducha rápida, estoy demasiado sudado y vengo ¿está bien?, ponte cómoda no tardo-

Me metí lo más rápido que pude, alrededor de 10 minutos máximo volví a salir, con un pants color gris, secándome el cabello pues no quería hacerla esperar más.

-¡Te vas a enfermar!-

Solo logre escuchar esas palabras cuando Sakura me tenía ya sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, usando mi toalla para secarme ella misma el cabello.

Solo pude pensar en cómo Makoto la había vuelto tan maternal y me causo gracia, me deje secar sin rechistar pues se sentía muy bien el que alguien más lo hiciera por ti.

Al menos hasta que reacciono.

-Yo, lo siento, la costumbre con Makoto- Sonaba muy apenada por tratarme como un niño y la sentí alejar sus manos, me gire y solo la abrace por la cintura.

-Gracias- Fue rápido no quería incomodarla pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, me levante enseguida y puse la mesa viéndola sentarse con las orejas ligeramente rojas.

-Muchas gracias por prepararme el desayuno Sakura, esta delicioso-

Panqueques, fruta picada, dulce de leche e incluso jugo de naranja natural.

-No sabía si te gustarían, pero creo que logre escuchar en una plática con Makoto que te gustaba el dulce de leche-

-Y si ¡Me encanta!-

Comimos casi todo en silencio, la veía distraída pero no se si era porque había hecho algo, la había molestado o algo más había pasado en casa.

-¿Estas bien?-

Listo, lo dije.

-Bueno yo… es que no sé cómo decir esto-

En todo el tiempo que llevábamos sentados no había disminuido el rojo en sus oídos, me acerque.

-¿Te sientes enferma?- Puse mi frente junto a la de ella y la sentí algo caliente, tenía el termómetro a la mano así que rápidamente le desabroche un poco la blusa y se lo puse bajo el brazo preocupado.

-¡SHAORAN!- Grito con la cara totalmente roja y cubriéndose los pechos.

Y capte.

Bien Li Shaoran, siempre haces estupideces, muy bien.

-Perdón, no vi nada, lo juro, solo creí que estabas algo caliente y pensé que tal vez tenías algo de fiebre… de verdad estaba, estoy preocupado-

La vi levantarse e ir a la sala, dejando el termómetro en la mesa, solo la seguí.

-Perdón-

-No, yo… estoy bien, solo quería agradecerte por escucharme el otro día, yo no le había contado a nadie, bueno a Tomoyo pero ella es mi prima, pero fuera de eso nadie lo sabía, no había podido llorarle a mis padres, no podía por Makoto… me sentí más ligera ese día, gracias-

Y pude ver incluso el rojo en su cuello, realmente estaba avergonzada.

La abrace sentándome a su lado, la abrace con fuerza casi subiéndola sobre mí y ella no presentó ninguna resistencia, por el contrario nuevamente se abrazó a mí con fuerza, como una niña pequeña.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada, te lo dije, me quedare callado si así lo deseas, pero por favor cuenta conmigo, cuenten conmigo los tres, sé que en algo debo poder ser útil-

La sentí enterrarse en mi cuello y asentir en silencio.

-Te extrañe estos días, ¿puedo volver a jugar con Makoto?-

-si-

-¿E irnos a la escuela?

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Prometo mantener la distancia-

Negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, eres mi amigo, podemos irnos juntos-

Amigo… bueno me sentía algo decepcionado pero feliz al mismo tiempo, al menos me consideraba su amigo.

-¿Y podemos tener una cita?-

Ella asintió y me quede helado, creo que ella también al darse cuenta de lo que le pedí pues se alejó enseguida de mí, con la cara roja y sorprendida.

-Es en serio- Me miraba insistentemente a los ojos y casi desde el otro lado del sillón, pero debía intentarlo, aunque después de unos segundos me di cuenta de lo mala idea que fue, se levantó y recogió solo la canastita de la mesa.

¿La cague?

Obvio Li, acaba de decirte que te considera su amigo, te abrazo y le dijiste que la escucharías siempre, sin hablar sin importar que y ahora le pides una cita, ¡felicidades! Eres un idiota.

-Mañana once en punto, en el parque, un minuto tarde y me volveré a casa-

Solo escuche esas palabras y la puerta cerrarse con fuerza.

¿Era en serio?

¿Tendríamos una cita?

¡SI!

Espera, ¿en qué parque?

¿Dónde la llevare?

Había tenido una o dos citas… medias arregladas por amigos, pero la verdad no me había sentido cómodo en ninguna de ellas.

Genial, no sé qué hacer en una cita.


	9. Cita

Pase el día investigando lugares cercanos, para mi suerte había una feria pero ¿sería muy trillado?

¿Cine? ¿Cenar?... me cito a las once, mala idea, ¿y el resto del día?

Ver la cartelera… no sé qué tipo de películas le gustan, tal vez de romance, ¿a las chicas siempre les gustan de romance cierto?

9:00 A.M.

Jeans y chaqueta color negra, playera vino y convers a juego negros.

No tiendo a usar perfume pero use muy poco en la chaqueta, con olor a madera, regalo de mi madre.

Salí rápidamente de la casa en la moto a comprar algo para ese día y me dirigí al punto de reunión.

10:00 A.M.

Estaba en el parque, deje la moto apenas en la banqueta para que no estorbara.

11... 11:05… ¿Me habré equivocado de parque?

Shit, dijo que no esperaría ni un segundo.

Me dirigi a donde deje mi moto y justo la veo corriendo hacia mí.

Convers rojos, y un vestido pegado a su cuerpo y volados en la parte final, blanco con pequeñas cerezas.

Sus piernas descubiertas, nunca me había puesto a observar tan bien su cuerpo… bueno si, si lo he hecho, cuando está en su uniforme de porristas, sin embargo no se compara a como se ve en este momento, cabello suelto, labial rojo a juego con sus convers y esas cerezas.

-Creí que me había equivocado de parque- Me acerque a ella dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Vi sus mejillas inflarse y me causo gracia su carita. Se alejó sin decir nada hacia donde sería la parada pero la detuve.

-Iremos en la moto-

-¿En serio?- Me pregunto volteando a ver su vestido.

-Sí, no te vera nadie si lo acomodas adecuadamente, prometo no ir rápido- Se quedó un segundo pensándolo y me siguió, le pase un casco a ella y uno para mí.

-Lo compraste ¿para mí?- Era un casco blanco con una pequeña flor de cerezo en un costado, cuando lo vi sin dudarlo lo compre.

-Sí, no puedo dejarte ir sin casco y a mí me multaran si me ven sin el mío-

-Gracias- Casi un susurro fue, pero tenía una hermosa sonrisa, al menos hasta que se escuchó el rugir de su estómago, dejándola totalmente avergonzada.

-Perdón, es que tengo mucha hambre- Ambos sabíamos que había sido ella, sin embargo no la dejaría avergonzarse así, vi su cara de sorpresa y luego de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa.

-Conozco un lugar donde hacen unos panqueques maravillosos- Me dijo con entusiasmo mientras nos subíamos a la moto.

-Si no estarán tan deliciosos como los tuyos no quiero- Empecé a arrancar la moto entre sus risas.

Me dirigió perfectamente y en efecto esos panqueques son realmente deliciosos, esponjosos, con las combinaciones que se te ocurran, desde nutella, hasta manzana.

Una malteada de chocolate para ella y una de moras para mí.

-¿Verdad que es delicioso?- Me pregunto con mucho entusiasmo mientras se comía su cereza.

-Sí, no sabía que existía este lugar, de verdad es delicioso todo-

-Sí, es el lugar favorito de Makoto-

-Por cierto ¿está bien que estés aquí conmigo?, me refiero por él-

-Sí, no te preocupes, Makoto quería venir, pero le dije que después vendríamos con él, por ahora se quedó con Touya aprovechando que tenía el día libre-

¿Ella también quería estar a solas conmigo? Si no, hubiera traído a Makoto ¿verdad?, realmente no hubiera tenido ningún problema, pero tal vez ella… no mejor no hacerme ilusiones.

-¿Y por qué querías una cita conmigo Li?-

Casi escupo mí malteada, su carita curiosa sobre mí, estoy seguro que estaba del color de esa cereza que aun traía en su boca juguetonamente.

-Uno, no me llames Li, dime Shaoran, ya lo has hecho… dos… tú sabes lo que siento y…-

-La cuenta- Llego la mesera con nuestra cuenta, ella enseguida saco y le dije que me permitiera pagarlo, fue una pequeña discusión olvidándonos del tema por un momento, hasta que finalmente termine aceptando pagar la mitad de la cuenta y ella también.

-Solo acepte pagar la mitad, porque no podrás rechazar esto ¿de acuerdo?- Le acerque dos entradas para el parque de diversiones.

-¡NO!, no puedo aceptarlas Li, eso…-

La interrumpí enseguida.

-Shaoran, sha-o-ran- Dije mientras apretaba un poco sus mejillas.

-Sha-

-Sha- un leve rubor en la punta de sus oídos.

-O-

-o- nos mirábamos con intensidad.

-ran-

-ran- Desvió su mirada al piso, totalmente roja.

-Dilo-

-Esto es vergonzoso Li-

-Dilo Sakura- empecé a acorralarla contra la moto.

-Li, por favor-

-Dilo o te besare- La tenia totalmente acorralada, con una de mis manos tome su cara.

-Se nos hará tarde- temblaba su voz.

-Tres-

-Li, ya deja de jugar, tu no harías eso-

-Dos-

-¡Basta Li! Eres mi amigo-

Puso sus manos en mi pecho haciendo apenas presión.

-Uno-

Estuve a solo centímetros de su cara y le di un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-Me gusta ser tu amigo, pero tú sabes lo que siento por ti, a pesar de estar enfermo recuerdo lo que dije y sé que me escuchaste-

Le pase el casco y me puse el mío, estaba avergonzado, pero quería avanzar, quería que me viera como un hombre.

Llegamos al parque y ella apenas volteaba a verme.

Creo que la presione mucho.

-Lo siento Sakura, no tienes que llamarme por mi nombre si no quieres-

Su mirada seguía en el piso.

-Y prometo no volver a besarte, ni siquiera en la mejilla-

En ese momento volteo con una mirada de sorpresa. Bueno al menos había cambiado de cara, ni modo tendré que mantener mi promesa.

-No-

¿Mm?

-¿Qué?-

-Estoy bien-

-¿Bien?-

-Aish… con los mm… besos… solo, siento una presión aquí al intentar decir tu nombre-

Me decía señalando su pecho.

Tome su mano entre las mías.

-Entonces solo olvídalo, puedo ser solo Li si es más fácil- La jale sin soltar su mano y entramos al parque entre risas.

Me hizo subir al carrusel, a los carros chocones, a un par de montañas rusas, aunque tengo que admitir que no me gustan del todo.

Todo entre risas, pequeñas platicas haciendo fila, preguntando ¿por qué vivo solo? Realmente fue por decisión propia, ella me conto que adora a su hermano, no ha tenido novio pues no estaba interesada, me llamo mucho el que hablara en pasado ¿tendría ya a alguien en mente?

Me dolió ligeramente el pecho al pensar en eso.

Hablamos mucho sobre Makoto, sobre la escuela, gustos, colores favoritos, números, nuestros nombres, sobre como seria la vida si fuéramos perros, si tuviéramos una jirafa de mascota, platicas serias y tontas, sentía como si la conociera de hace mucho, tan fácil hablar con ella e incluso los silencios eran comodos, con una ligera sonrisa nos decíamos que todo estaba súper.

Terminamos comiendo ahí mismo pues aún nos quedaban un par de atracciones más.

-Solo dos o tres más, no quiero llevarte noche y tu hermano me asesine… de por sí-

Soltó una hermosa carcajada.

-Bueno entonces tu elijes los últimos dos Shaoran-

-¡Lo dijiste!- Sentí un impulso de abrazarla, la cargue y le di vueltas.

Hasta que escuche pequeños susurros de la gente diciendo que éramos una hermosa pareja.

Vi la cara de ella y estaba totalmente sonrojada, se abrazó aun dando vueltas a mi cuello escondiéndose, no sé si de la gente o de mí, hasta que la baje.

-Lo siento…-

-Está bien, Shaoran- Dijo en susurro aun abrazada a mí.

Y se hundió en mi chamarra, apenas la sobrepasaba por casi una cabeza, pero quedaba perfectamente en mi cuello, en mi pecho, la abrace, quería estar con ella más tiempo.

-Vamos a la casa del terror- La guie y aunque la vi dudar un segundo me siguió.

Mala idea.

PESIMA IDEA.

No sabía lo miedosa que era.

Había llegado a escuchar algo entre las pláticas de Tomoyo y Eriol pero solo que tenía miedo de fantasmas. No creí que a tal grado.

La cargue apenas estando a poco menos de la mitad de la casa, la hice cubrir su rostro en mi chaqueta y salimos lo más rápido que pudimos de ahí.

Al salir no quería despegarse, me senté con ella sobre mis piernas tal cual estaba, acariciando su espalda.

-Eran solo personas hermosa, tranquila-

-Yo, perdón, no creí ponerme así- estaba sollozando, limpie sus lágrimas apenas perceptibles y la seguí abrazando.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya, mejor?- acaricie su cabello.

-¡No!, aun quiero subir a uno-

-¿Mm?-

-A la rueda de la fortuna-

-Pero… ¿no tenías miedo a las alturas?- pregunte preocupado no quería volver a verla tan asustada.

-Un poco, pero si vas conmigo estoy bien- Seguía en mis piernas sentada, solo duro unos segundos más así y se levantó limpiando los restos de lágrimas.

-En verdad lo siento, no sabía que te afectaría tanto- Me sentía fatal.

-Normalmente no lo hago, tengo que ser fuerte por Makoto, por eso entre, pero… es raro contigo, es diferente a ir con mis amigos o con mi hermano o con Mak-

-¿Lo puedo tomar como un cumplido?- Me reí ligeramente y sentí un pequeño golpe en el hombro y como me tomaba de la mano.

-Que tonto eres- Y su sonrisa.

Subimos a la rueda de la fortuna y ella volteaba a ver, de repente lo dejo de hacer, supongo por la altura.

Estábamos sentados uno frente al otro y decidí tomar su mano y jalarla apenas un poco, haciéndola quedar sobre mis piernas.

-¿Aun tienes miedo?- Estaba dándome la espalda, esta vez yo fui el que hundió mi cara en su cuello.

-No- Susurro abrazando mis brazos con los suyos en su cintura.

Nos quedamos así el resto de la rueda, viendo la luna, en silencio abrazados.

Empezaba a hacer algo de frio y Sakura solo traía un pequeño suéter delgadísimo, me quite mi chaqueta y se la puse, no soy un hombre grande a diferencia de otros sin embargo si le quedaba algo floja cubriéndole hasta la cintura.

-Te dará frio- Volteo a verme y solo atine a cerrar mi chamarra sobre ella, teniendo cuidado en los pechos, aunque creo que fui malinterpretado.

-Pervertido- Su sonrojo creo que fue menor al mío esta vez.

-No, yo no…- Y soltó una ligera risa.

-Era broma, gracias- Me abrazo.

No sé si me estoy adelantando, no sé si le gusto, ni si quiera sé si le agrado más que un amigo y no sé cómo reaccionar, quiero besarla, la conozco hace más de un año, me enamoro, pero me enamore aún más al conocerla como ahora, pasar tiempo con ella, con Mak, tengo días teniendo sueños inapropiados y me siento totalmente avergonzado de eso, pero no puedo evitarlo, quiero besarla en este momento y no puedo, no puedo arruinar este momento.

Al volver a casa empezó a llover, me apure para evitar mojarnos y la hice entrar rápido hasta su casa.

Dándonos cuenta que estaba totalmente apagado todo y ella no encontraba su llave.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Feliz navidad, año nuevo, hanuka y lo que le sigue! ha ha

No me había olvidado de ustedes, pero entre la familia y problemas con la página que no me dejaba subir los capítulos, que por suerte ya arreglaron ... bueno, nada de quejas, espero les agraden y aunque ya tengo listo el siguiente capítulo los dejare un poco en suspenso por el momento.

Que todos sus deseos se cumplan.


	10. Noche

Y aquí estamos los dos en la sala de mi casa, Sakura con un mensaje de su hermano que le decía que habían ido con un tío de ellos, que en cuanto llegara le mandara mensaje y se encerrara en casa, sin dejarme entrar, perfectamente escrito en el mensaje.

Escuche un ligero estornudo de su parte, cierto estamos empapados.

Fui rápidamente a preparar el baño y por una playera, un pantalón de pijama… no tenía ropa interior para ella ¿le tendría que dar una mía? Dudo que acepte… una toalla, claro.

-Sera mejor que te bañes antes de resfriarte, el baño esta en mi habitación creo que sabes dónde, te deje algo de ropa, no estoy seguro de que te quede, pero es mejor que esas ropas húmedas-

-Primero tú- No pudo continuar por su estornudo.

-Anda o me enfriare- No tuve que decir más, fue corriendo al baño.

Hice un poco de chocolate caliente con bombones, lo deje en la sala, para cuando saliera.

No tardo tanto, salió de mi cuarto con el cabello aun húmedo secándoselo, la playera blanca le quedaba hasta debajo de los muslos y no tenía ¿nada abajo?.

Vio mi cara desencajada creo yo.

-Es que no me quedaba, tome unos shorts, espero no te moleste-

Me dijo levantando ligeramente la playera, me le quede viendo un segundo y detecte un ENORME error.

Tenía frio, ella tenía frio y era perfectamente notable.

Sentía tanto calor y entre rápidamente a mi cuarto a buscar otra playera, una negra.

-Ponte esto, rápido-

-Pero esta es muy cómoda, no tienes que preocuparte- Me dijo extrañada, no podía dejar de verla y me voltee.

-Sakura, se nota que tienes frio-

La vi dudar mientras continuaba secando su cabello.

-Dios, entiende se notan tus pechos- Fue suficiente para escuchar un grito ahogado de su parte y como se cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto después de ella.

Salió avergonzada y yo me sentía aun peor.

-Hay chocolate caliente en la sala-

Vi que abrió la boca, pero no la deje decir nada, me apure a entrar a darme también una ducha, tal vez necesitaba algo más fría el agua.

Al salir la encontré viendo la televisión, cambiando entre canales, me serví algo de chocolate y la acompañe sentándome en el sillón de a lado, vi su cara de desapruebo y como se acercó a mí por la espalda, solo traía un pantalón de pijama y mi toalla en los hombros, empezó a secarme el cabello como lo había hecho antes.

Termino secándomelo parada frente a mi pues era difícil con el sillón desde atrás.

Sentía ligeramente la presión de sus pechos contra mi cara por segundos, no eran enormes, una copa C tal vez, no es que sepa mucho de eso, pero mis hermanas hablaban seguido de temas así.

De repente detuvo los movimientos y se me quedo viendo.

-Te vas a enfermar si te quedas así- Me roso ligeramente la punta de los dedos por el pecho desnudo y sentí como se erizo TODA mi piel y vi la gracia que le causo hacerme eso.

-No juegues con fuego hermosa- Y con eso tuvo suficiente para dejar de reír y sentarse nuevamente en su lugar.

Sé que lo hacía con inocencia pero no podía quitarme esa imagen de sus pechos de mi mente, intente poner atención en lo que ella veía, pero solo veía algo de un romance, besos y de repente la "prueba de amor", ok suficiente tele por ahora.

Me levante para ir a buscar una manta y más chocolate.

-¿Tienes frio, quieres una manta o más chocolate?-

Su cara era totalmente roja y se tapó los ojos rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me acerque a ella pero no me lo permitió.

-¡No te acerques más pervertido!-

-¿De qué hablas?- le destape la cara separando sus brazos y dio un pequeño grito.

-Que si a mí se me notaba el frio a ti lo caliente, ¡enorme pervertido!- Y desvió su mirada hacia arriba.

Capte… si ahí estaba, hola amiguito… COMO PUTAS SE TE OCURRE APARECER JUSTO AHORA, COMO SHIT SE TE OCURRE DESPERTARTE, tu solo tenías que estar ahí dormidito, sin hacer nada raro, si se cómo te pone esta chica pero no tiene donde dormir hoy y por tu culpa estoy seguro que huira.

-No, Saku yo no es apropósito, lo siento- Me cubrí con mis manos, intente pensar otra cosa, pero no funcionaba.

Ella se levantó e iba hacia la puerta estoy seguro, no podía dejar que saliera, no con esta lluvia. La abrace por la espalda y solo escuche un grito extraño y una sensación placentera por lo que la solté en menos de un segundo.

-Por favor, lo siento, no pienses nada raro, solo a veces nos pasa, no tiene nada que ver lo que veamos o hagamos, discúlpame-

No sabía cómo disculparme, es en serio, muchas veces nos pasa sin quererlo, sin pensar en nada pervertido… tengo que admitir que tal vez esta no era la ocasión pero juro que no fue con intención.

-Si no desaparece en un rato prefiero dormir afuera con la lluvia-

Dios creo que mejor volvía a entrar a tomar un baño con agua fría, si la creía capaz, volvió a tomar asiento en la sala pero lo más alejado que pudo de mí.

Después de un rato se me bajo aunque me costó demasiado pues ella no dejaba de voltear a verme.

Gracias a una caricatura vieja de Bugs Bunny pudimos platicar con algo más de calma, le lleve una manta pues no dejaba de tener frio y yo me puse también una playera, fue esta vez ella a mi cocina a servirse un té, yo seguí con el chocolate hasta casi acabármelo.

-Tienes una cantidad de tés increíble Shao- decía mientras tomaba casi de una su taza, tenía mucha sed, supongo.

-Sí, mi madre tiende a mandar muchos, para el estrés principalmente, aunque a veces envía unos extraños-

-¿No quieres un poco? Este te hace entrar en calor rápidamente, ya se me quito por completo el frio- me decía mientras tiraba con las piernas la manta al suelo.

Si se veía ya con las mejillas rojas.

-Creo que me hare más, ¿seguro que no quieres?-

No espero mucho mi respuesta y volvió con dos tazas, probé apenas una y sentí un sabor muy extraño, otro trago muy pequeño y si, se me quito el frio.

-Sakura ¿qué té elegiste?-

-Mmmm no se uno que decía milenrama-

Lo busque en mi celular, ni si quiera recordaba tener ese té.

Milenrama

Esta planta medicinal posee propiedades muy interesantes que nos ayudan a mantener o mejorar nuestra salud de una manera natural:

Antiinflamatoria, Diurética, Antiséptica… **Afrodisíaco** …

Deje de tomar enseguida de la taza.

Y sentí acomodarse a Sakura a mi lado en el sillón individual.

-¿Aun tienes frio?- Me abrazo por la cintura.

Oh no… oh claro que no.

-No, de hecho tengo calor, ¿por qué no mejor te quedas en el sillón?- Dije tratando de moverme un poco de ahí sin mucho éxito.

-Entonces quítate esto- Y sentí como Sakura me saco la playera casi de golpe.

Y la verdad era que no tenía calor, aun tenia frio.

-Mentiroso- Inflo sus cachetes molesta.

-¿Por qué?-

-Aun tienes frio- Y pasó sus dedos sobre mis pezones. Un escalofrió cubrió mi cuerpo entero, no podía dejar que siguiera.

Me pare como pude del sillón haciendo que ella callera.

-Vamos a dormir-

-Ow, pero no tengo sueño… y tú tampoco- Esa sonrisa ladina, me dio escalofríos y me excito haciéndome dar cuenta que ya tenía una erección nuevamente.

-Sí, si tengo sueño, tu dormirás en la habitación y yo aquí- Me tembló la voz pero no podía dejar que notara mi excitación así.

-Vamos Shao, tu sabes que no quieres dormir aun-

Me hizo retroceder y caer en el sillón, sintiendo como ella se subió en mis piernas sentándose justo sobre mi erección, haciéndome sentir un gran placer.

-Sakura, estas afectada por el té, durmamos- Intente alejarla pero hizo que pusiera mis manos justo sobre sus pechos, los sentí perfectamente duros y su ligero suspiro no me ayudo en nada.

-¿Qué no dijiste que te gustaba Shao?- Y empezó a mecerse contra mí, rosando sus labios con los míos.

Sí, me encanta pero no quiero hacer mal las cosas.

La levante como un saco de papas y a pesar de sus réplicas la deje en mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Iba a ser una larga noche.


	11. Efectos

Primero que nada, me disculpo este tiempo de ausencia, sin embargo tuve tiempo para escribir y espero disfruten los siguientes capítulos y tal vez entiendan mi porque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ok, me fui a dormir en la sala… ¿correcto? Correcto.

Me asegure que Sakura se quedara en mi habitación ¿correcto? Correcto.

Tenía playera y pijama antes de dormir, estaba solo en este sofá y con una cobija ¿correcto?... shit no recuerdo bien, pero estoy casi seguro de esto.

Entonces porque diablos tengo a Sakura sobre mi… peor aún con su mano… shit, por favor, que sea un mal entendido, no he hecho nada, no puedo hacer nada dormido ¿verdad? Y ¿Dónde esta mi playera?

Si la despierto ahora seguramente me matara… o tal vez siga bajo el efecto de ese té, no sé bien que tanto tomo, pero sé que le afecto bastante.

Bueno logre sentarme en el sillón, pero aun esta sobre mí, mmm… solo la llevare a la cama, en el cuarto, sí, eso hare.

¿Eso es? … Sakura ¿no está llevando bragas?

DIOS soy hombre muerto.

Por favor ser, deidad, diablo, cualquier cosa díganme que no hice nada con ella, no me lo perdonaría, ¿y si ella lo hizo conmigo?... bájate, ¡bájate! que por tu culpa es el problema.

¿Si trae su short, verdad?

No sé bien que pensar, cada vez soy un lío peor.

Muy bien señorita, ahora tú te quedaras aquí en la cama y yo volveré por tu ropa tirada y a dormir en el sofá.

-¿Shaoran?-

Esa sensación de ser atrapados, donde se te dispara la adrenalina y se te eriza la piel ¿la conocen? Porque es justo lo que siento en este instante.

Falsa alarma, sigue tan dormida como debe.

Aquí están sus bragas, dios ósea que la tenía sobre mí sin esto…

¿Debería ponérselas?

¿Dejarlas solo ahí en la cama? Pero sería raro.

Bueno más raro si me descubre poniéndoselas.

Sera mejor que la arrope y solo deje esto aquí.

-Shaoran-

Otro mini infarto… creo que es sonámbula, verla así sentada.

-Ven- Que tono más infantil, chiqueada.

Uf no puedo evitar acercarme a ella y sentir como se me abalanza al cuello abrazándome.

-Shaoran ¿por qué eres malo conmigo? ¿por qué me rechazas? ¿no me deseas?- Su tono de voz quebradizo.

Gulp.

-¿Estas consiente, despierta?-

-Chi-

-Es tu imaginación tontita, estas muy dormida, además tomaste algo que no debías, no eres tú-

Acaricio su cabello suavemente, necesito que me suelte y vuelva a dormir.

-Duerme conmigo entonces-

-Princesa no puedo dormir aquí, no estas consiente de lo que me pides, podría aprovecharme de ti-

-Solo si me opusiera-

Sentí como entrelazo una de sus piernas entre las mías, tengo que pensar otra cosa.

-¿Traes el short?-

-Nu-

-Ponte tus bragas y el short y me quedare un rato aquí contigo-

Se levantó y vi a contraluz perfectamente su cuerpo, realmente se notaba que siempre ha hecho deporte, cada una de sus curvas perfectamente marcadas. Y ahí va mi autocontrol.

De nuevo la sentí ponerse sobre mí a horcajadas y mi erección reacciono, quería presionarme contra ella, la quería mía.

-Ven-

Pero no puede ser así, sé que mañana se arrepentirá de todo esto y no deseo darle motivos para alejarse de mí. La atraeré contra mi pecho y solo esperare a que duerma.

Si, después de todo, no puede durarle el efecto toda la vida ¿o sí?


	12. Despertar

Que mejor manera de escuchar el grito de la chica que amas al despertar.

Bueno no cuando es de terror, técnicamente salto de la cama hasta la puerta.

¿Han visto a personas muy blancas cuando van al mar y terminan muy MUY rojos?

Bueno pues peor aún se ve su carita.

-Sakura, escúchame antes de hacerte una mala idea-

No deja de observarme.

-Seguramente no recuerdas lo de anoche, no pasó nada y…-

-Si lo recuerdo-

…

-¿Qué?-

Su celular sonando y solo escucho su conversación… ¿de verdad recuerda todo lo que paso?

-Si hermano… con Tomoyo… es que no encontré mis llaves… si…si…¿Qué? Claro que no, te dije con Tomoyo… ok… los veo en la estación ¿a qué horas?... no en serio allá los veo…ok…ok…yo también…chau-

-¿Sakura?-

-Debo irme-

La alcance a tomar de la mano ni bien salía de mi cuarto.

-Shaoran, yo…-

-No pasó nada-

-¿Ah?-

-Te juro que no pasó nada, solo te acompañe por que no querías dormir sola-

-No mientas-

Intento soltarse.

-Es verdad, créeme- ¿Pensara que me aproveche de ella? Siento un enorme nudo en la garganta.

-Te dije que lo recuerdo todo, yo… yo… ¡Muero de vergüenza!-

¿What?

-Pero…-

-Recuerdo lo que hice, lo que dije, lo que TE hice, por favor Shaoran, perdóname y solo déjame ir-

¿Esta avergonzada? ¿Recuerda que se quitó las bragas? O… bueno pasaron muchas cosas, pero nada… bueno cuando dormía…

-Te disculpo si me dices que paso mientras dormía, digo si es que lo recuerdas-

Creí por un segundo que se desmayaría, de rojo a blanco paso, pero realmente fuera del resto de la noche, sé que solo estaba ¿drogada? Por culpa de ese té, que tirare hoy mismo.

-Yo…bueno yo… no, perdón prefiero que me odies por siempre-

La acorrale contra la pared pegando mi cuerpo al de ella, sentía su respiración agitada y no se resistía a mi acercamiento.

-Me gustas-

-¿Qué?-

Volvió a adquirir un color rojizo en sus mejillas, pero lucia realmente hermosa.

-Quería que fuera de otra forma, pero, me gustas Sakura, te lo dije una vez y te lo repito-

Abrió los labios un segundo y puse mi dedo índice sobre ellos.

-No quiero una respuesta, no aun, déjame intentar conquistarte, por favor, lo de anoche… sé que paso algo pero no te pienso juzgar, obligar ni nada por el estilo… fue el té que tomaste y no diremos nada más acerca de eso, solo… no huyas de mí-

Me abrazo por el cuello y se hundió en mí.

-Al menos ahora sé que me vez como hombre- No pude evitar enfadarla un poco, sintiendo como se tensó en mis brazos.

Solo la abrace más fuerte y no la deje decir nada.

-Em… ¿Shaoran?-

-Dime-

-Tengo que apurarme, mi hermano pasara por mí a casa de Tomoyo-

Dijo mientras se soltaba un poco de mí, pero aun con sus brazos en mis costados, tomando mi playera.

-Te llevo… oye pero ¿qué le dirás a Tomoyo?-

Oculto su carita en mi pecho rápidamente, balbuceando apenas.

-Solo le diré que pase la noche aquí, por la lluvia y eso-

-Está bien, entonces apúrate, te llevare-

Bueno lo dije…

No debió ser así, tal vez es hasta raro el momento en el que lo hice, sin embargo ya bastante rara fue la noche.

Se lo diré las veces que sean necesarias hasta que me crea, hasta que me pida que me detenga o simplemente me rechace, aunque fueran extrañas las circunstancias me gusta ver cada una de sus facetas, sus reacciones, sus colores y aunque tal vez no soy nada romántico o cursi como se esperaría, mis sentimientos son honestos.


	13. Hermosa

Y heme aquí sentado bajo la atenta y acusadora mirada de Tomoyo.

Piel totalmente blanca, cabello negro azulado, ojos grises, voz y modales perfectos. La chica más guapa de la escuela según los chicos.

-¿Y bien, me dirán la verdad?-

-De verdad Tomoyo, no pasó nada, solo que cuando volví Touya se había llevado a Makoto y creo que olvide las llaves en la casa, iba a venir acá contigo pero llovía mucho y pues no me podía venir así-

-¿Y un taxi o llamarme para que pasara el chofer por ti no era opción verdad?-

Me uní al sonrojo de ella.

-Daido…-

-Ah no, Tomoyo, si eres amigo… bueno no creo que solo eso, pero el punto es que si eres cercano a Sakurita, también conmigo, ella nunca elegiría una mala persona cerca-

-¡Tomoyo!-

-Vamos Sakurita, dos chicos con las hormonas alborotadas, que a diario se buscan con la mirada casi comiéndose, solos, ¿en serio creen que les creo?-

-Pero de verdad no pasó nada Dai… Tomoyo, solo que nunca dejaría pasar la noche a una chica sola y menos con lluvia-

Sentía que mi lengua se trababa al hablar pero no deje que lo notaran, sentía las mejillas rojas.

¿Habia dicho que Sakura me buscaba siempre con la mirada?… ¿Y comernos? Dios, ¿tanto se me notaba?

-Bueno supondremos que les creo, tú jovencita, ve a cambiarte, si tu hermano te ve con una playera de chico no nos volveremos a ver en la vida-

Decía mientras la empujaba a otra especie de habitación o armario muy grande, regresando a sentarse frente a mí, tomando un té que me hizo recordar muchas cosas de anoche.

-Bueno Li Shaoran, sabes que ella y yo somos primas ¿verdad?-

Asenti.

-Muy bien, ella es una de mis personas especiales en todo el mundo y ya han sufrido mucho con la muerte de sus padres, los tres-

-Lo sé-

-Pues bueno solo te preguntare un par de cosas ¿paso algo anoche?-

-…No lo que tú piensas, lo juro-

-Bien y ¿la quieres?-

Casi escupo el té.

-¿Vas en serio con ella?-

-Sí, voy muy en serio, aunque no sé si ella sienta algo más que amistad por mí, quiero intentar conquistarla-

Vi una sonrisa encantadora de Tomoyo, realmente entiendo por qué dicen que es una de las chicas más hermosas de la escuela, ese tipo de sonrisas cautivan.

-Bien, pues cuenta conmigo Li, aunque realmente no hay mucho que hacer-

No estoy seguro de cómo interpretar ese comentario, pero me alegro.

-Creo que comprenderás el porque te evitaba ella tanto, perder a Makoto seria devastador para ellos y bueno… con respecto a Touya te verás en serios problemas pero entiéndelo por favor él solo quiere protegerlos a ambos-

-Tomy... ¡No puedo usar esto!-

Grito desde la otra puerta apenas abriéndola, pero no lograba verla para nada.

-Ay Sakurita, pero sal, si no, no podremos ver-

Apenas saco la mitad de su cuerpo y vi que traía una especie de blusa normal color negra, le ceñía bien al cuerpo.

-Dame algo más Tomy, por favor-

-Sal Sakurita, si a Li no le gusta te doy otra cosa-

-No pienso salir así y menos con él aquí-

Y se volvió a meter al cuarto, dejándome totalmente ofendido, ¿qué tenía de malo yo?

-Ve-

No lo dude al escuchar la voz de Tomoyo, abrí lentamente la puerta y la vi de espaldas.

No era una blusa, era una especie de vestido pero no dejaba NADA a la imaginación, sé que si se agachara en este momento podría ver sus bragas. No malentiendan, se veía…

-Hermosa-

No me di cuenta cuando la palabra se salió de mi boca, sino hasta que Tomoyo se acercó a espaldas mío.

-Vez Sakurita, a Li le pareces hermosa-

Volteo semi sobresaltada, tratando de bajar la falda por enfrente viéndonos con la carita roja.

-Bueno… pero preferiría que usara algo más largo… bueno nos vemos mañana-

Tuve que salir enseguida de ahí, tome mi moto y conducía a toda velocidad a mi casa.

Tenía que hacer algo, empezaban a dolerme la entrepierna por culpa de anoche y ahora esto.

Me pregunto si soy muy precoz ¿o que rayos me está pasando?

No soy ningún santo, la respeto y por eso no permití que pasara nada anoche… aunque yo tuviera ganas de devorarla, jamás me aprovecharía de ninguna chica y menos de la chica de la cual estoy enamorado.

La verdad creo que soy yo quien se debería alejar de ella por un par de días, por mi propio bien, al menos hasta que pudiera desahogarme correctamente…


	14. Enojo

Aunque ayer fue día libre y quería distanciarme un poco, me olvidaba el hecho de que yo era quien la llevaría a la escuela ahora.

Ayer solo recuerdo escuchar a los tres llegar por los grititos de risa de Makoto, llamaron a mi puerta pero preferí no abrir.

Martes, bendito martes… y véanme aquí esperándola salir.

-Buenos días-

Me sobresalte al escucharla, estaba tan sumido en mi pensamiento que no sentí el momento en el que llego a mi lado.

-Buenos días Sakura-

No pude evitar mirarla por un rato, siempre llevaba el cabello suelto o en dos coletas pero esta vez era solo una y sus labios de un rosa ligero que le resaltaba muy bien.

-¿Nos vamos?-

Creo que me vi muy acosador pues bajo la mirada acomodándose el casco. Durante el camino no hablamos y sentí que en esta ocasión no se pegaba tanto a mí, apenas sentía sus brazos a los costados.

Llegamos bajo la atenta mirada de la escuela y Tomoyo se acercó a romper el silencio, apresurándonos al salón, donde Sakura casi corrió lejos de mí.

Las clases se me hicieron lentas, aburridas, dormí las primeras horas y aunque escuchaba la voz a lo lejos de Tomoyo y Eriol llamándome prefería no voltear.

¿Estaría ella molesta por que la vi desnuda? Digo no es como que yo lo provocara, además era noche, solo me di cuenta de su estado al ver su ropa en el piso pero no es como que viera realmente todo y no era la primera vez, solo eran accidentes…

¿Sería que estaba molesta conmigo por decirle mis sentimientos? Tal vez se sintiera obligada a responder…

Si volteaba a verla me desviaba la vista y eso me deprimía más, creí que habíamos aclarado las cosas o que al menos me contaría lo que siente por ser su amigo.

Antes de la cuarta clase decidí salirme un rato por algo para tomar, en el camino encontré a dos de los chicos que participan con Sakura en las porristas del lado contrario de la máquina de bebidas.

-¿Viste que el capitán de futbol traía a la capitana en moto hoy?-

-Sí, ¿sabes si ya andan?-

-Sí, sí, seguro, el otro día los vi muy acaramelados en el parque de diversiones, la capitana casi sobre él y devorándose-

-¡Uy! Que ha de ser buena en la cama, ¿has visto en los calentamientos como se estira?-

Mi sangre empezó a arder.

-Sí y con ese cuerpo, cuando le rebotan las tetas, uff-

-Así le han de rebotar en la cama we...-

No sé bien en que momento empecé a golpearlos, solo sentía mucho coraje, ¿por qué shit, algunos chicos se expresan así de las mujeres?, digo también he escuchado chicas y es lamentable.

Muchas chicas no se dan a respetar e incluso los chicos, pero esa clase de lenguaje y sin saber qué pasa realmente.

Sentía algo hirviendo dentro de mí y en el labio pero no podía dejar de golpearlos.

-¡Basta Li! ¿Qué te pasa amigo?- La voz de Eriol es la que me hizo darme cuenta un poco de lo que pasaba.

Los dos chicos en el piso arrastrándose hacia atrás con un ojo morado y el otro con el labio bien partido.

-Fuck Eriol ¡suéltame!... ustedes dos si se atreven a contar algo de lo que paso, de lo que estaban diciendo o a insinuar algo acerca de ella de nuevo no habrá quien los defienda ¿entienden?-

Solo vi como huyeron y quería ir tras ellos, pero Eriol me tenía sujeto por los brazos desde atrás.

-Suéltame-

Logre zafarme y empecé a caminar hacia el salón, escuche sus pasos tras de mi preguntándome que había pasado pero no quería hablar del tema aun sentía la sangre hervir.

Creo que ya sabía que Sakura era la fantasía de muchos chicos, pero escucharlos hablar… quería regresar a golpearlos aún más… ni si quiera nos besamos en el parque, solo la abrace por su terror.

Shit.

Me senté en mi lugar, aun no empezaba la siguiente clase y solo me recosté viendo hacia la ventana.

Escuche como Tomoyo le preguntaba a Eriol que había pasado, la mirada del salón entero sobre mí.

La voz de Sakura al volver y por inercia voltee a verla. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y en un segundo llego a mí tomándome del rostro con mucho cuidado lo cual me sorprendió aún más.

-¿Qué rayos te paso?- Y sentí su dedo ligeramente sobre mi labio haciéndome doler y vi algo de sangre en su dedo… me habían golpeado esos bastardos y apenas ahora lo sentía.

-Nada- Conteste con sequedad sin poder evitarlo y voltee la cara hacia el lado contrario.

Se acercaron Tomoyo y Eriol y solo me sentí algo molesto, demasiada atención por un golpe.

-¿Nos contaras? Tú nunca peleas- La voz de Eriol parecía la de un padre, gruesa, molesta… preocupada.

Sonó el timbre y el anuncio a la siguiente clase, sentí como Sakura tomaba mi mano y me jalaba fuera del salón.

-Tomy cúbreme por favor, lo llevare a enfermería-

La detuve cuando estábamos en medio del pasillo soltando su mano, no quería más malos entendidos con el resto de la escuela o terminaría golpeando a más de uno lo sé.

-¿Shaoran?-

-Estoy bien, no es nada-

-¡Esta sangrando tonto!- Me dijo molesta.

-No soy Makoto ¿entiendes? Puedo cuidarme solo y es solo un estúpido corte-

Vi sus ojos… cristalinos, comprendí que me estaba desquitando con ella sin quererlo, pero no estaba de humor, necesitaba irme de ahí y nuevamente sentí su mano jalándome obligándome a caminar con ella, en su mejilla se reflejaba una ligera lágrima que había pasado y me dolió.

-Sé que no eres Makoto, chico estúpido, pero me preocupas-

Llegamos a la enfermería y pidió un botiquín básico, la enferma pregunto qué había pasado pero justo llego otra chica medio vomitando, la llevo al baño y nos quedamos ahí en silencio.

-¿Me dirás que pasó?-

Voltee la mirada, prefería no responder nada a lastimarla de nuevo con mis palabras.

Solo sentí el algodón con alcohol directo y no pude evitar dar un pequeño grito.

-¡¿Duele sabes?!-

No bajo su mano de mi herida presionándola haciéndome doler, pero agacho su cabeza dejándola sobre mi hombro.

-¿Fue por mi culpa?-

-No-

-Dos chicos de mi grupo de porristas vinieron llorando casi cuando estaba en el pasillo, diciendo que los habías golpeado, les pregunte ¿por qué? Pero dijeron que de la nada, no les creí, tú no eres así-

Ese par de bastardos, todavía fueron a llorarle ¿a pesar de lo que dijeron?

-¿Y si fuera así?-

No quería que ella supiera lo que habían dicho.

Saco su cara de mi hombro y limpio con cuidado mi herida, soplando sobre donde había puesto el algodón húmedo, se sentía realmente bien la sensación.

-Tampoco te creería, estoy segura que no eres así-

-No me conoces casi de nada Sakura-

Vi como inflo ligeramente sus mejillas, lo cual me bajo el enfado que aún tenía.

-Li Shaoran 17 años, casi perfecto en todos los deportes, te gustan todas las materias pero tu favorita son las matemáticas, si no me equivoco adicto al chocolate y los frutos rojos, siempre tienes un chocolate en tu escritorio, casi puedo apostar que tu color favorito es el verde…-

La escuchaba atentamente sorprendiéndome por sus palabras.

-Tu cuarto-

Supongo noto mi cara de duda al saber tantas cosas supongo.

-Casi siempre terminas preparándote fideos o carne, por lo que huelo en la casa je je, amas los videojuegos, en especial guitar hero, lees mucho pero entre tus libros tienes mucho manga-

No pude evitar sonrojarme, seguramente cuando hacíamos la tarea noto alguno que se me olvido esconder.

-Eres muy dulce, muy amable, te vi como recogiste un pajarito y lo regresaste a su nido con todo el cuidado del mundo, no te gustan las injusticias, he visto como defiendes a chicos de cursos menores, eres muy valiente y piensas en el resto, me ayudaste a buscar a Makoto sin saber si quiera que había pasado, sin preguntar-

Pude notar como estaba sonrojándose cada vez más y yo también lo hacía.

-Eres un muy buen amigo, Eriol se la pasa contando cosas sobre ti, siempre buenas, lo bueno que eres como capitán, el porque te volviste capitán en menos de un año, le das el ultimo bollo de carne a otras chicas y no se ve que sea por coqueteo; eres guapo, eres inteligente, amable, cualquier adjetivo similar Shaoran pero… no creo que golpearas a alguien solo porque sí-

¿Tanto se había fijado en mí? ¿En qué momento?

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, no me salían las palabras, no sabía que decir.

-Si no me quieres contar está bien, pero no digas que los golpeaste por gusto, porque sé que mientes y no me gustan las mentiras-

Acariciaba mi herida con su pulgar.

-Lo hice Sakura, fue por gusto, solo quería cerrarles la boca por siempre…hablaron mal de ti-

Me miraba directo a los ojos.

-Gracias-

No sabía el porqué, así de la nada.

-Por defenderme-

Y me abrazo por el cuello, haciéndome quedar a la altura de sus pechos.

-¿No preguntaras más?-

-No veo que tengas ganas de contarme tontito-

Tenía razón, aunque al mismo tiempo quería que lo supiera, quería que se alejara de ellos, al menos un poco.

Pase mis brazos por su cintura.

-Tal vez debamos tomar un poco de distancia-

Se alejó un poco y la solté.

-Creen que somos pareja-

Vi sus orejas rojas.

-Bueno pero… no importa lo que crean los demás, no quiero volver a estar días sin hablar contigo-

Mentí cuando dije que ella estaba sonrojada…creo que yo era el de las orejas rojas.

Recosté mi cara bajo sus pechos volteando al piso y pase mis manos en su cintura.

-Aléjate de ellos-

-¿Mh?-

-Hablaron perversiones de ti, no lo soporte y los golpee-

Sentí como con su mano me acariciaba el cabello, como un niño chiquito.

-Sakura… no soy un niño-

-Lo sé, pude verlo muy bien el fin de semana-

Me sonroje y me separe de ella cayéndome de la silla bajo su risa y su cara avergonzada también.

-Me cuidare de ellos, no te preocupes, tampoco soy una niña-

Me sonrió y definitivamente mi cara fue de un estúpido total, ciertamente era hermosa, quería que siempre tuviera esa sonrisa para mí.

-Si, eso también pude notarlo muy bien el fin de semana-

No podía evitar regresársela, vi su cara de cereza y solo sentí la cachetada sobre mi mejilla.

Admito que no fue fuerte, pero me dio justo sobre la herida.

-¡Auch! ¡Era broma!- Me sobe sobre la mejilla.

-Idiota-

Sentí como me puso una especie de curita en forma de triángulos sobre la herida y solo empezó a caminar despacio.

-¿Qué, te piensas quedar aquí?-

Me extendió la mano y solo me apresure a tomarla sin pensar mucho en el asunto.

-¿Sabes que pareceremos pareja así verdad?-

-No me importa lo que el resto piense tonto… eres mi amigo después de todo-

Iba todo bien hasta lo de ser su amigo…

-Por ahora- Volteo a verme soltando mi mano, mirándome juguetonamente.

-¿Qué?-

-Que me alcances, tonto- Y empezó a correr.

Me quede unos segundos recapacitando, no escuche mal ¿verdad?, no, definitivamente no.

No pude evitar alcanzarla y detenerla justo en la puerta del salón acorralándola antes de entrar.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Le pregunte al oído, sin pegarme mucho a ella, solo así, desde su espalda, deteniendo la puerta para que no la pudiera abrir, tenía que sacarme la duda.

Y… el sonido del timbre, me separe rápidamente de ella, aunque a ella no le importara a mí sí, no quería más malentendidos ni comentarios como el de esta mañana.


	15. Baño

La semana había pasado bastante tranquila, la verdad habíamos tenido muchas tareas y yo había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo por las tardes noches, en una cafetería.

No es que necesitara mucho el dinero, mi madre siempre me depositaba la pensión y la renta, pero quería empezar por mí mismo, reduje mi tiempo con Sakura pero solo era entre semana por suerte y solo sería un rato, mientras no afectara mis estudios claro está.

-¡SHAOLAAAAAAAN!-

Iba llegando de correr el sábado temprano y el pequeño Makoto aun en pijama con Sakura fuera de mi casa, corrió a mí a abrazarme.

-¡Hola valiente!- Le revolví el cabello, tenía ganas de abrazarlo bien pero estaba muy sudado.

-Shaolan que malo eres, no has venido a jugar conmigo- Inflo sus mejillas adorablemente.

-Perdón amigo, había tenido muchas cosas que hacer-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Ja ja, vamos adentro, me tomo una ducha y te cuento ¿sí?-

Me siguió dentro con Sakura tras de ambos, solo le sonreí y salude con la mano de lejos pues no quería llenarla de sudor tampoco, ella ya sabía.

Cuando entramos Makoto se quitó la camisa del pijama.

-¿Qué haces Makoto?- Le pregunto Sakura.

-Pues dijo Shaolan que nos bañaríamos, tú también mami-

Dijo con la más pura inocencia y no pude evitar sonrojarme junto a ella.

-No, no Makoto solo él se bañara-

-Si amigo, es que sude mucho hoy, no tardare-

Puso su carita triste haciéndonos pucheros.

-Pero quiero bañarme con Shaolan-

-Bueno… no tengo ningún problema valiente, vamos-

-¿Seguro Shaoran?, no te preocupes, en un rato más lo baño en casa, de verdad-

-No te preocupes ¿verdad?-

Voltee a ver a Mak, la verdad no recuerdo muy bien bañarme con alguien más pero sé que lo hice con mis hermanas en algún momento, no le vi nada de malo pues de verdad adoraba a Makoto como a mi propio hermanito.

-¿Vez mami? Vamos- y la jalo hacia el baño.

Vi su cara de vergüenza, supongo que Mak no había entendido.

-No, no amigo, vamos solo los chicos-

-¿Por qué? Mami siempre se baña conmigo-

-Bueno pero ahora te bañaras conmigo ¿o prefieres ir a casa a darte una ducha y volver a jugar?- intente convencerlo.

-No, quiero bañarme contigo, así como con papi, es divertido-

-Bueno entonces solo nosotros, mami no estará muy cómoda conmigo-

-Es lo que no entiendo ¿por qué?-

-Bueno, porque somos hombre y mujer, tu ¿te bañarías con alguna chica de tu salón?-

Solo se quedó pensando unos segundos y decidí interrumpirlo ante la posibilidad de un sí.

-Vez, vamos, tenemos que apurarnos porque hoy iremos a desayunar los tres juntos… bueno si tu mami está de acuerdo-

Voltee a verla, la verdad se me ocurrió en el momento ir a ese lugar de panqueques juntos.

-Si claro, yo iré a bañarme a casa en ese caso, no se tarden, me apurare y traeré su ropa no te preocupes-

Entre risas alce a Mak y lo metí conmigo.

Es raro bañarse con alguien más, aunque sea un niño, aunque lo veas como tu hermanito, sentí vergüenza al desvestirme sin embargo él lo hizo como si nada, apenas alcanzaba las llaves así que yo arregle el agua a buena temperatura.

Siendo honesto entre las bromas de Mak, sus preguntas indebidas hacia mi anatomía y otras cosas se me fueron un poco la vergüenza, duramos algo en el baño haciéndonos peinados locos con el jabón.

-Oye Shaolan-

-Dime enano-

-¿Tú y mami ya son momios?-

Me quede en blanco un segundo hasta que me lanzo un poco de agua.

-No tienes que mentirme eh, yo a diferencia de papi si quiero que lo seas, mami es feliz contigo, habla mucho de ti y te queremos mucho, mucho-

-Y yo a ustedes pequeño valiente, pero no, no aun- Le revolví el cabello y empecé a ayudar a enjuagárselo para por fin salir del baño.

Lo envolví en una toalla y para mi suerte Sakura ya estaba ahí con un short blanco y una blusa rosa de tirantes, le quedaban muy bien.

-Ven Makoto, te cambio-

-Usen el cuarto, entrare al baño-

-No, no, al revés mejor Shaoran, lo cambio en el baño-

-Bueno, como estén más a gusto-

Se metieron al baño y empecé a cercarme, saque un jean negro y una musculosa blanca, cuando termine de cambiarme salí del cuarto y ellos casi después de mí, Makoto traía un overol color caqui y una camisa blanca debajo, se veía muy tierno.

-Shaolaaan, mami no me cree que tienes un…- Sakura le tapó la boca con ambas manos y la cara totalmente roja.

-¿Un qué?-

-No nada, olvídalo, cosas de niños- Soltó a Makoto que corrió a mis brazos y lo cargue.

-¡Mami!, es que yo solo quiero saber ¿si también me crecerá el pipi y pelo como a ti?-

Trágame tierra y por la cara de Sakura puedo ver que ella quería que se la tragaran primero.

-Bueno Makoto, es que… pues si cuando crezcas, cuando tengas trece años tendrás muchos cambios-

-¿Pero tanto como a ti? Papi no lo tiene así –

Tal vez pueda alcanzar el vuelo de medio día a Hong Kong…

-¡Vamos a comer panqueques!-

-¡CHI!-

Listo cambio de tema… salí con Makoto en brazos abriéndole la puerta a Sakura para cerrar yo la casa, sin poder voltear a verla.

A veces los niños pueden decir cosas realmente vergonzosas, yo se que lo hacen con inocencia absoluta, por curiosidad, pero… dios, deberían venir con un botón para evitar decir cosas tan vergonzosas.

Ultima vez que me baño con él.

Como traíamos a Makoto no podíamos usar la moto así que usamos el tren, por suerte no estaba tan lejos.

Estaba algo lleno así que Makoto se quedó en mis brazos todo el tiempo y tuve que interponerme entre otros hombres y Sakura pues se le pegaban mucho.

Note como ella desviaba la mirada a cada instante hacia la ventana o cualquier otro lugar que no fuese hacia mí, la verdad la entendía después de la vergonzosa plática con Mak.

-Oye- Empezó a llamar mi atención Makoto haciéndome voltear con sus dos manitas sobre mis mejillas.

-Shaola, cuando seas momio de mi mami ¿te podre decir papá?-

Bueno ¿saldrá un avión después de medio día?

-Ven acá Makoto deja de molestar a Li-

Auch… ¿estaba molesta? Pero si no he dicho nada yo…

Lo tomo de mis brazos y lo cargo como un changuito, en algún momento nos empujaron y solo los abrace para no aplastarlos.

-¿Sabes que ya no me gusta escuchar el "Li" de tus labios verdad?-

-Perdón… Shaoran-

Llegamos a nuestra parada y empezamos a caminar al restaurante, Makoto caminando entre ambos tomándolo de la mano cada quien.

Soy muy joven para ser padre, sin embargo, podría acostumbrarme a esta sensación tan cálida, tal vez en algunos años más.

-Oigan-

Sentimos el jalón de sus manitas y volteamos a verlo.

-Al final no me dijeron ¿puedo decirle papá?-

Sakura volteo a verme, creo que nos la vivimos avergonzados, me agache a la altura de Makoto en cuclillas.

-Yo no tengo problema desde este momento, pero tienes que hablarlo en casa con tu papá y mami ¿de acuerdo?, se podría poner triste si sabe que ahora le dices papi a alguien más sin decirle-

Se quedó pensando un segundo y le revolví el cabello continuando al restaurante.

Panqueques con nutella, otros con dulce de leche y los últimos con frutas y lechera.

No fue necesario pedir unos para cada quien porque al final probamos los de los otros, peleándonos por la ultima fresa, sintiendo como Sakura en medio de las risas y el jugueteo me acercaba una uva directo a la boca con sus dedos, escuchando murmullos del resto de la gente sobre como podíamos ser padres tan jóvenes y otros tantos sobre que bonita familia hacíamos.

Makoto quería que tomáramos fotos y así lo hicimos le embarramos las mejillas de los dulces y luego se las besamos, sus caritas de risa y luego de asco por nuestros besos, Mak me embarro a mí la mejilla e hizo que Sakura con un beso me lo quitara, en ningún momento la note incomoda, apenas sonrosada, creo que la euforia del momento como le dicen nos hizo desinhibirnos.

Makoto nos comentó que en su clase le habían dicho que había un refugio de animales que permitía entrar los fines de semana, para fomentar la adopción. Ningún niño te dice algo sin doble intención así que anime a Sakura a darnos una vuelta, podríamos ayudar sacando a pasear a un perrito o jugando con los gatos, es bien sabido que siempre necesitan hasta la más mínima ayuda.

Es algo triste entrar a ese tipo de lugares cuando eres consciente de lo que pasa, saber que algunos serán dormidos en los siguientes días, sin embargo estaba muy bien acondicionado, había un área de cachorros, adultos, gatos, incluso tenían un par de hurones. Algunas historias tristes de como los abandonaron, problemas de salud que no podían ser remediadas.

Sakura y Makoto se entretuvieron en los cachorros, jugando con ellos, terminando babeados, yo me entretuve con un gatito negro, muy huraño sin embargo había algo en él que me llamaba la atención.

Teníamos que seguir nuestro recorrido así que solo pregunte un par de cosas de adopción y salimos.

Fuimos al cine a ver Jumanji, demasiadas risas, terminamos con el estómago doliendo de tanto reír, salir a comer a un McDonald's solo porque Makoto quería un juguete, caminar por el parque mientras Makoto corría tratando de alcanzar a las palomas, si así debe sentirse tener una familia propia.

Sakura me tomo de la mano mientras caminábamos, sonriendo.

-Gracias, me divertí mucho hoy-

-Por esa sonrisa, vale totalmente la pena-

Y no pude evitar besarle la mejilla, su carita de sorpresa pero nunca quito su sonrisa.

¿Cómo puedes saber si le gustas a alguien? ¿o solo te ve como su amigo?

Los amigos salen, se toman la mano, se besan las mejillas, sonríen, se divierten, lloran frente al otro, se cuentan secretos, ¿en qué momento pasa de ser solo una amistad a algo más?

Volvimos a casa temprano, Mak estaba totalmente dormido, había sido un largo día para él, lo lleve en brazos hasta su cama arropándolo con ayuda de Sakura.

-Ahora entiendo mejor porque estas tan enamorada de él-

Le dije entre pequeñas risas pero era un comentario muy serio, Makoto es un niño demasiado adorable.

Me despedí de ella en la puerta de su casa, era mejor que ya descansara ella también.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?-

-Claro que si bobo-

Y su risa, listo ahora podía caminar tranquilo a mi casa.

-Oye Shaoran-

Solo voltee fuera hacia la puerta.

-Ahora entiendo mejor porque tantas chicas se fijan en ti y eso que no vieron lo que yo vi hoy-

Y cerró la puerta, así sin más.

¿Había sido un cumplido verdad?

¿Se estaría fijando en mí?

Alguien aconséjeme por favor.


	16. Peleas

Creí que mi relación con Sakura había mejorado, no digo que le guste o algo así, solo… como amigos incluso, que sentía algo especial por mí, como amigos…

Pero por la mañana escuche perfectamente a Sakura con un par de sus amigas hablando de mí.

"-¿Entonces te gusta Li? ¿Estas saliendo con él? ¿Sientes algo especial por él?, Si claro, no nos cuentas porque es tu =mejor amigo="

Entre otro par de preguntas… no esperaba que contestara que sí a ninguna, me había hecho a la idea de conquistarla de a pocos y si no, simplemente de permanecer a su lado como su amigo.

Pero su respuesta "no es mi mejor amigo y no me gusta" ese par de palabras simplemente me hizo sentir destrozado, por lo menos creí que si éramos muy buenos amigos.

No quise escuchar el resto, falte a las primeras horas, fui a la enfermería a dormir un poco, solo presentaría el examen de inglés y me iría directo a casa.

Cuando escuche la puerta abrirse pensé que sería ella buscándome, pero solo era otra chica, se enteró que estaba ahí y se me declaro.

Pensé en probar… acerque mi cara a la de ella y a solo unos milímetros de su boca me detuve.

No podía, pensaba en Sakura y en querer besarla, ni esta chica ni yo nos merecíamos esto.

Me aleje y vi su rostro esperando aun el beso que nunca le podría dar.

Y entonces vi a Sakura en la puerta, viéndonos.

Se apretó mi pecho por dentro y quise explicarle, pero solo baje la vista.

¿Por qué explicarle algo así a alguien que ni si quiera te considera más de un conocido?

Ella misma me había mentido, dijo que éramos amigos.

La vi salir enojada de ahí y yo simplemente me disculpe con la chica y la rechace apropiadamente.

Fui por mis cosas, creo que no esperaría al examen.

No estaba ni ella ni Tomoyo.

Salí escuchando a un par preguntando que a donde iba, que me pasaba.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?-

Llego Tomoyo, de no sé dónde, bastante enojada.

-No sé de qué hablas-

-Lleva llorando desde que fue a buscarte-

-Sigo sin entender-

-Li… escucha se que no somos los mejores amigos, pero algo vio, no deja de llorar, dijo que iba a buscarte, que estaba preocupada y cuando vuelve solo soltó en llanto, está en la azotea de la escuela-

-… no hice nada, además ¿por qué seria yo el culpable si ni su amigo soy?-

-¿De qué hablas? Para Sakura representas eso ¡y más!-

No pude evitar reírme sarcásticamente.

-No me jodas Daidouji, las escuche por la mañana, ella ni si quiera me considera su amigo, lo que haga o deje de hacer no debería afectarle-

Tenía ganas de llorar… así que simplemente me fui de ahí.

Una semana, sin ir a la escuela, solo iba a mi trabajo, pedí me dieran el turno completo, entre menos tiempo pasara en casa mejor.

Llamo mi madre, le habían dicho de mi ausencia en la escuela, empecé a asistir solo a lo necesario.

Me la tope en varias ocasiones y terminaba huyendo de ella… ni si quiera deberá hacerlo, yo no hice nada, pero ella tampoco me seguía.

Supongo es todo.

Dos semanas sin hablar con ella, me encontré con la chica de ese día en la enfermería, me agradeció pues por mi rechazo había encontrado que uno de sus amigos la amaba, no pude evitar reír un poco por ella, me alegro la noticia, ojala me pasara lo mismo.

La vi alejarse y besar a su novio, felices.

Me perdía por las tardes, en el trabajo, en donde pudiera.

Tres semanas y cuando llegue del trabajo la vi ahí, en la entrada de mi casa sentada.

Tengo que admitir que me dio un poco de miedo sobre que tendría que decirme.

Preferí salir de ahí.

Toque la puerta.

-¿Shaoran? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí viejo?-

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche Eriol?-

Entre sin esperar su respuesta.

-Te puedes quedar si me cuentas ¿qué está pasando?-

Sonó su teléfono.

-¡Amor! ¿Cómo estás?-

Claro Daidouji, empecé a hacerle señales con las manos, no quería que se enterara que estaba ahí, pues selo diría a ella seguramente… aunque tal vez ni si quiera le interesa saberlo.

Lo vi mirarme seriamente y simplemente se fue a otra recamara.

-Bueno ahora cuéntame-

Dijo una vez regreso, sentándose a lado mío.

-No es nada-

-Li…-

-Vamos Eriol, no me jodas por ahora-

Lo vi suspirar.

-¿Es por Sakura?-

Me tense y solo me acosté más en el sillón sin decir nada.

-En algún momento tendrás que enfrentarla-

-Tal vez vuelva a Hong Kong-

-Cobarde-

Me vio con una seriedad, que no es característica de él, siempre es alegre, amable, cortes, MUY loco, y muy pocas veces serio.

-No soy un cobarde… solo serán unos días, supongo, necesito despejarme-

-No Shaoran, necesitas enfrentarla-

-¿Enfrentar qué Eriol?, no jodas, seguramente ya sabes por Daidouji lo que le dije… me disculpo por cierto con ella, pero de lo demás no, no hice nada-

Me dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, no muy fuerte.

-Escúchame bien Li, Sakura está sufriendo, por TI, sí, me conto mi novia, con ese golpe creo que quedamos a mano, pero creo que necesitas otro hermano, ¡Te estas portando como un crio y tú no eres así!-

-¿Así como Eriol? No me jodas, no pienso reclamarle nada, pero me joden las mentiras, me había dicho que era su amigo, no estaba pidiendo nada más Eriol, si me esforcé por subir de nivel o como quieras llamarlo, pero no la presionaba, ese puto día lo escuche de sus labios, no soy ni su amigo Eriol-

Sentía los ojos llorosos de frustración, todo ese sentimiento acumulado.

-¿Acaso escuchaste toda la plática idiota?-

-¿Qué más querías que escuchara? ¿Qué se divertía teniéndome así, tras sus pies?-

Me reí sarcásticamente, empezaba a dolerme el golpe, aunque me lo mereciera, Daidouji no tenía la culpa.

-Dime algo Shaoran ¿En serio crees que Sakura es así?-

…

-No-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Entonces qué?-

-Por dios Li, ¿Qué tan cabeza dura puedes ser?-

Me empujo.

-La presionaron, dijo algo que no sentía y ni si quiera te quedaste a escuchar la verdadera respuesta y luego vas y te besas con la primer chica que te encuentras. No creí que fueras así-

-¡Yo no me bese con nadie! Y no pensaba escuchar algo que me doliera más gracias-

-¡No mientas Li! ¡Sakura te vio! Te vio besando a esa chica en la enfermería-

¿Qué? Pero en serio no bese a nadie.

-En serio no la bese… estuve a punto, pero no le podía hacer eso a nadie, ni ella, ni Sakura ni a mí-

-Pues Sakura no ha dejado de llorar desde entonces, ella está muy segura de lo que vio-

Estábamos los dos entre pelea en el sillón.

Fuck, ¿en serio se puso mal por eso?... no quería imaginarla llorando, me dolía más que su respuesta ese día.

-¿Cuál era su respuesta?

-¿Mh?-

-Carajo Eriol, ¿Cuál era su respuesta real?-

-Tendrías que preguntarle a ella directo-


	17. Sustos

Empezó a acomodarse la ropa y levantarse del sillón cuando volvió a sonar su teléfono.

-¡¿Qué?!, No, tranquilas, vamos para allá, búsquenlo cerca, si, Shaoran está aquí, si, ya vamos-

Iba a golpearlo por decir que estaba ahí.

-Eriol- Le dije molesto.

-Rápido idiota, no encuentran a Makoto-

Me sentí palidecer, eran más de las 11 pm…

-¿Cuánto lleva perdido?-

-Desde la tarde-

-Súbete a mi moto, vamos-

Nos subimos ambos y entonces capte…

SOY EL IDIOTA MÁS GRANDE DEL UNIVERSO.

Sakura estaba hace unas horas en mi puerta para pedirme ayuda.

Si algo le pasa a Makoto no me lo perdonare.

Llegamos en 10 minutos apenas.

Sakura me vio y corrió a mis brazos llorando.

-Shaoran por favor, por favor, ayúdame-

Me sentí con más ganas de llorar.

Aún estaba sentido con ella, pero Makoto era más importante para mí.

-Chicos búsquenlo en el parque del pingüino, Sakura súbete, iremos al parque del norte-

Se subió sin rechistar, con lágrimas en los ojos.

12 am.

1 am.

Habíamos buscado en media ciudad y aun nada.

Tomoyo había hablado a los hospitales hubo reporte de un par de niños heridos, fuimos pero ninguno era Makoto.

-¿Dónde estas tonto?-

Susurre.

-¿Segura que buscaste bien en tu casa?-

-Si, estaba su ventana abierta, y almohadas en el patio tiradas, seguramente bajo por ahí-

No dejaba de llorar.

-Sakura, necesito que te calmes-

-¡Son casi las dos de la mañana Shaoran!, no tiene ni 5 años… ¿Cómo me puedes pedir que me calme?-

Touya llego y Sakura se lanzo a abrazarlo.

-¡Hermano!- Lloro más desconsoladamente.

-Lo busque en las estaciones, nada, no pudo haber ido tan lejos-

Se veía igual de preocupado que ella, con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Por qué se escapó?-

-Por ti mocoso-

¿Por mí? Pero yo no había hecho nada.

No supe en que momento llegaron Eriol y Tomoyo, nada…

Voltee a ver la ventana de Makoto, las almohadas, es imposible que saltara al piso desde esa altura.

… ¿Yo había dejado mi ventana medio abierta?...No era posible ¿o sí?

Corrí como loco, ni si quiera podía abrir la puerta de los nervios, que no le hubiera pasado nada por favor, ese niño idiota como podía atreverse.

Corrí escaleras arriba tropezándome y mi alma regreso a mí al verlo ahí dormido sobre mi cama… ¿en qué momento? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió?

-¡Makoto!- Llegaron tras de mí y despertó enseguida corriendo a mis brazos llorando, ignorando al resto.

-Por dios niño tonto, ¿qué haces aquí?...no vuelvas a hacerlo por favor- mis palabras se quedaban en un nudo dentro de mi garganta y llore… demasiado estrés, estaba feliz, muy feliz de que estuviera a salvo ahí.

Regaños, mas llanto, pasadas las tres de la mañana.

-¡Estas castigado de por vida Makoto!-

Escuchaba la voz de Sakura mientras lo tenía entre sus brazos.

Parecía una madre real, preocupada.

Touya ahí rendido en el piso viéndolos severamente.

Eriol y Tomoyo se disculparon y se retiraron, alegres de saber que estaba bien.

-Es hora de irnos, es demasiado tarde- Dijo Touya.

Tomaron la mano a Makoto pero enseguida se soltó de Touya y Sakura y corrió a mí.

-Por favor, no te vayas de nuevo- Sus ojitos llorosos nuevamente.

-¿Por qué escapaste?-

Baje a su altura juntando mi frente con la de él.

-Te fuiste mucho tiempo, me abandonaste y pometiste no irte Shaolan-

Lo abrace fuertemente.

-Perdón, no me volveré a ir, jugaremos cada sábado ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Te disculparas con mi mami también?-

Me sentí incomodo, con tanto alboroto me había olvidado y no me imagine que sabría que algo había pasado, pero es verdad, es un niño demasiado listo.

-Anda a dormir, mañana platicaremos por la tarde… y por favor, no vuelvas a huir así-

Revolví su cabello y lo guie hasta la mano de Sakura.

-¡No quelo!- Se soltó de nuevo de ella y abrazo mis piernas.

-Me quiero queda aquí a dormir-

-Makoto, no seas caprichoso, nos iremos ahora mismo-

La voz de Touya resonó en el cuarto, pero Makoto ni se inmuto.

-¡Me quelo quedar!-

-Dejenlo quedarse, si quieren quédense los tres en el cuarto, me ire a dormir a la sala-

-¡Ño! Quero quedarme contigo… si no, te volverás a ir-

Su voz quebrada.

-¿Puede quedarse esta noche contigo Li?- Touya me pregunto frustrado, acariciándose con una mano la frente.

-Si, no tengo problema-

-Yeiii- Y empezó a dar pequeños saltos Makoto.

-Te lo encargo, vendré por él por la mañana-

Y camino a la puerta.

Sakura seguía en su posición, cuando voltee a verla tenía los ojos llorosos una vez más, hasta que Makoto se le acerco.

-Ven mami vamos a dormir aquí-

Volteo a verme con una mirada extraña y los vi a ambos, si no hacía algo sería una LARGA noche.

-Solo hasta que se duerma, no tarda en caer-

Me acerque susurrándole en el oído.

Traía un short y una playera de tirantes blanca en la que apenas capte, ocuparían pijamas. Al menos ella si, Makoto en pants estaría cómodo.

-Vamos-

Makoto nos jalo a ambos a la cama y se subió con una sonrisa.

Para los niños era tan fácil la vida… y no es que me sintiera viejo, pero realmente no son conscientes de tantas cosas, los envidio un poco.

Me acomode en la orilla y Makoto en medio de la cama.

Sakura se quedó un segundo viéndonos.

-Ven mami, hay que dormir-

No podía dejar de mirarla y recordar lo que me dijo Eriol, la pelea, el supuesto beso que vio, quería disculparme pero ¿Qué motivo tenia? No éramos nada.

Me quede viendo a la ventana y me levante a cerrarla, volteando hacia abajo, ¿Cómo se atrevió a saltar, no es muy larga la distancia, pero para su tamaño?

Sakura se sentó en la orilla.

-Si no te recuestas él no se dormirá-

-Si mami… ¿No quieres dormir con ambos?-

No dijo nada, solo se recostó un poco y me les uní.

Cerré los ojos pero no podía dormir, no con tantas cosas en la cabeza.

Makoto no tardo en quedarse dormido ni 5 minutos.

-¿Estas dormido?-

Escuche la voz de ella en un susurro.

Tenía ganas de no contestar pero también tenía curiosidad, tal vez me pediría que saliera del cuarto o acompañarlos a la entrada de su casa.

-No-

-Gracias, es la segunda vez que me ayudas con él-

-Lo quiero, por eso lo hice-

Me voltee dándole la espalda, aun en la oscuridad del cuarto veía perfectamente su rostro y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

La sentí moverse un poco y después de unos segundos unos dedos trazando algo en mi espalda, me tomo dos o tres intentos entender que me pedía disculpas. "Perdón" ¿Por qué?

Voltee nuevamente, vi la cara de Makoto, un angelito dormido.

Y pude divisar entre penumbras que Sakura sollozaba.

Me levante de la cama y salí del cuarto. ¿Qué hago?

No sé qué está pasando en su cabeza, no sé cómo reaccionar.

¿Fue su culpa todo verdad?

¿Verdad?

Me recargue en la puerta y me deje caer en esa posición.


	18. Dormir

Volví a entrar solo segundos después.

Listo soy un debilucho, no podía verla así.

Me acerque por el lado de su cama y seguía sollozando apenas audible, la jale un poco suavemente y la hice sentarse poniéndome yo tras de ella abrazándola.

-Solo empújame si quieres que me detenga, iré a dormir a la sala-

Esperaba que lo hiciera, creo que incluso deseaba que lo hiciera, pero solo me abrazo con fuerza acomodándose entre mis brazos.

No entendía su llanto, pero quería hacerla sentir mejor.

Soy un masoquista, lo sé.

-Perdón-

Susurro por un segundo, mientras se hundía en mi cuello, haciéndome sentir escalofríos.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por todo-

Empezó a calmar su respiración y quise aprovechar.

-Duerme, después hablaremos-

La sentí abrazarme más fuerte cuando intente levantarme.

-Yo también tengo miedo… de que te vayas-

¿Eriol le habría dicho algo? ¿Pero en qué momento?

-Ven, si seguimos aquí lo despertaremos-

La tome de la mano y me siguió a la planta baja a la cocina.

Prepare un poco de leche tibia con miel y le acerque una taza, la tomo con ambas manos y se veía tan pequeña, tan indefensa.

-Shaoran yo…-

-No me iré, necesitas dormir-

Se quedó callada un segundo viéndome.

-No la bese-

Abrió sus ojos grandemente y bajo su mirada.

-Estuve a punto, escuche tu conversación con tus amigas, a medias por lo que Eriol me dijo… pero no pude besarla-

Volteo a verme nuevamente sosteniéndome la mirada.

-Lo juro-

-Lo sé-

¿Lo sabia?

Ahora yo era el que la veía intrigado.

-Tomoyo me conto lo de la plática, no debí contestar eso y no fue toda mi respuesta… además esa chica me lo dijo, que no la besaste, intente buscarte pero siempre me ignorabas o no estabas-

-Perdón-

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, terminando la leche tibia.

-Mak… él nunca había soltado mi mano de esa forma, de verdad te quiere mucho-

Si vi su cara de sorpresa, ahora entiendo por qué sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, debió ser duro para ella verlo así queriendo alejarse de ella, por alguien que conoce apenas un par de meses atrás.

-¿Cuál era tu respuesta real?-

Casi tira la taza, volteo a verme sonrojada.

-Yo… no eres mi mejor amigo, es distinto de con Tomoyo, de con Eriol… es un sentimiento diferente que con cualquier otra persona…-

Se trababa con sus propias palabras y sus orejas eran de un rojo intenso.

WUAAAA

Empezamos a escuchar a Makoto llorando arriba y corrimos rápido.

Encendí la luz enseguida y lo vimos ahí llorando sobre la cama.

-Ya mi amor, ya-

Sakura lo abrazo fuertemente y yo me acerque poniendo mi mano sobre su cabeza.

-Pometieron no irse- Decía entre lágrimas.

Se debió asustar y si, se lo prometimos.

-Solo fuimos abajo por leche, no podíamos dormir pequeño-

Se paró en la cama y se me abrazo al cuello como un pequeño Koala.

-¿De verdad?-

-De verdad pequeño-

Sakura se levantó caminando hacia mi lado y acaricio su espalda, tarareando una canción.

Me pare también con Makoto en brazos y empecé a arrullarlo, no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo y vi a Sakura reírse un poco.

-Papi, mami, los quiero-

Y se quedó dormido.

No supe cómo interpretar ese sentimiento, es demasiado cálido.

Si soy un hombre y tal vez si soy cursi, pero hasta que no lo experimenten, no pueden saber lo bien que se siente, no es mi hijo, es un niño que conocí hace no tanto, pero es una sensación interna que no se puede describir con palabras. Es diferente a cuando mis hermanas que más amo me felicitan, me abrazan, me dicen lo orgullosas que están de mí.

Es un sentimiento de protección, querer protegerlo, hacerlo reír, verlo crecer, estar a su lado, es un sentimiento que no tiene nombre.

Me senté en la cama e intente bajarlo pero no se soltaba de mí.

-Creo que tienes un pequeño Koala-

Se burló de mi Sakura con los ojos hinchados aun.

-Si eso parece- Acaricie el cabello de Mak y me puse dos almohadas en la espalda, creo que tendría que dormir así.

Vi a Sakura ir a apagar la luz y subirse a la cama también, acomodando dos almohadas y sentándose casi igual que yo.

-Te dolerá la espalda-

-No es justo que solo tú pases una mala noche… o mañana, son casi las 4-

Estire mi brazo picándola un poco.

-Duerme bien o te abrazare como a Makoto para dormir-

Gracias a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana vi su cara roja, me gustaba verla así y al menos sabía que me consideraba especial, tal vez no como a Tomoyo y Eriol pero era distinto ¿distinto era bueno, verdad?

Y un segundo después yo era el sonrojado, sentía la cara arder.

Sakura había estirado mi brazo y se había acomodado en mi hombro, abrazando a Makoto y a mi a la vez, haciendo que mi brazo quedara en su cintura, por posición natural de mi cuerpo en esa pose.

¿De verdad pensaba dormir así?

-Buenas noches Shaoran-

Subió la cara y me beso la mejilla.

¿Adivinen quien no durmió en todo el resto de la noche?

Felicidades, acertaron, yo.


	19. Abrazo

Estaba tan adormilado que no se bien que sucedió en la mañana… era la 1 de la tarde y yo estaba recién desayunando en casa de Sakura.

Touya con mala cara sirviéndome omelette.

-¿Por qué tenía que venir el mocoso?-

-¡Papá! Se llama Shaolan y no le digas así-

Me defendió Makoto e incluso Touya rio por la seriedad con la que lo dijo.

Pase el resto del día ahí, Touya llevo a Makoto al cine, Sakura no quiso acompañarlos y yo tenía demasiado sueño.

Cuando termine de ayudar a Sakura en total silencio de lavar los platos me disculpe y me despedí desde la puerta, pero sentí como jalo mi playera en el último segundo.

-No voltees-

¿Mh? ¿Qué pasaba?

-Si volteas juro que te cerrare la puerta en la cara-

Vaya forma de dejarme quieto sin moverme.

-"¿Te gusta"- Imito la voz de su amiga y continuo.

-No me gusta… o no sé, me siento rara cuando estoy con él… - un segundo de silencio- cuando estoy contigo Shaoran, cada que te veo me siento tensa, es extraño lo que siento, siento como un vuelco en el estómago cuando te voy a ver, me encanta verte con Makoto jugando ambos con una sonrisa, me gusta que seas tú el que me enseñe matemáticas, me siento ansiosa de volver o irme contigo a la escuela y cuando estoy contigo al mismo tiempo siento una gran calma, quiero contarte todo siempre, aunque me detengo porque siento que soy muy fastidiosa, no puedo verte bien a la cara desde ese incidente en tu casa … no supe que me paso pero… me gusto que no hicieras más, necesito verte diario, necesito tus abrazos y anoche me sentí plena al dormir asi contigo, a veces tengo ganas de asesinarte- y la escuche reir levemente- pero me ganan las ganas de abrazarte, me molesta cuando veo que otras chicas te fastidian, no me agrada que te fastidien – ¿No se llaman celos?- y…me quedo muy feliz cuando me dices lo que sientes por mi…aunque me suden las manos y no pueda ni hablar bien…-

Dios, siento que mi cara hierve, me siento exaltado, emocionado, quiero voltear.

-Pareciera que te me estas confesando, Sakurita-

Y fue mi error, lo admito, voltee solo para ver su cara enfadada y como me estrellaba la puerta en la cara.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, abre por favor-

Empece a tocar la puerta.

-Vete Li- Se escuchaba demasiado enojada.

La cague ¿verdad?

-Sakura por favor… ¿le dijiste eso a tus amigas?-

-Si Li, ¿contento? Ahora vete-

-Por favor Sakura abre-

-¡Vete!-

No, a mí no me dejaría así.

Corrí a mi casa, a mi cuarto y para mi suerte, la ventana de Makoto estaba abierta, me metí sin problemas y corrí abajo a la puerta y ahí estaba Sakura, sorprendida de verme.

-¡Vete Li!-

-No-

Me acerque lentamente… estaba en la cocina y no podía arriesgarme a que me lanzara algo… como un cuchillo.

-¡Te dije que te fueras Li!-

Su cara dejo el enojo para volverse totalmente roja, avanzaba lentamente y me lanzo un trapo.

-¡Basta!- Me acerque hasta acorralarla y cerro con fuerza los ojos, como asustada de mí.

La abrace, por favor dime que esa fue una confesión, que sientes lo mismo que yo.

Escondió su carita en mi cuello como siempre.

-Tonto-

-Tonta-

La abrace con mucha fuerza.

-¿Puedo seguir intentándolo entonces?-

Se alejó un poco de mi viéndome a los ojos confusa.

-Conquistarte, ¿puedo seguir intentándolo?-

-No es necesario-

Y ahora me abrazo ella, con fuerza, ¿era lo que me imaginaba?

No sabía que pensar, mi cerebro y mi corazón acababan de explotar.

Volteamos a vernos, me acerque mucho a su rostro y cerró los ojos.

¿Me estaba dejando besarla? Quería hacerlo lo juro, pero… quería que fuera algo especial para ella y para mí.

-¿Puedo pasar por ti mañana?-

Abrió los ojos, bajo la cara decepcionada y asintió.

-No lo malinterpretes- bese su mejilla – quiero hacer algo especial para ti-

Y sonrió un poco entendiéndome, me despedí nuevamente besando su mejilla.

Corrí a mi casa.

Le gustaba… ¡LE GUSTABA! Estoy seguro ahora.

Le envie un mensaje a su celular, no me había atrevido de frente.

"¿Podemos salir mañana después de la escuela?"

"¿Solos?"

"Puedes llevar a Makoto si no quieres"

"No, está bien, si quiero salir contigo...ya sabes a pasear"

Me dio risa su mensaje y empecé a prepararlo todo… diablos necesitaba ayuda.


	20. Declaración

Me levante temprano y me asegure de llevar el regalo en mi bolsillo.

A pesar de los enojos termine comprándolo, después de todo solo por eso había empezado a trabajar.

Pensé en solo dárselo a Eriol y que se lo regalara, sé que representara algo especial… espero.

-Adios Shaolan-

Vi al pequeño Makoto en la puerta de su casa, despidiéndose de mi y de Sakura.

-Buenos días- Mi Sakura hermosa, jugando con sus dedos avergonzada volteando al piso como si fuera lo más interesante del universo.

-Buenos días princesa- Me agache para hacerla verme, que levantara la mirada un poco solo para sonreírle.

Pero termine mal yo, me beso la mejilla y tomo el casco de mis manos, acomodándose a lado de mi moto.

Tierra llamando a Shaoran, se nos hará tarde.

Reaccione lentamente y llegamos sin contratiempos.

Le platique a Eriol y por lo tanto a Tomoyo sobre mi plan, me recomendaron un pequeño restaurante, con comida italiana.

Si ahí le diría.

Y la vi acercarse a mi corriendo.

-Princesa ¿lista?-

-Shaoran, sobre eso… no podre lo siento- Se inclinó disculpándose.

-¿Por qué?- Acaso ¿se había arrepentido?

-Es que mi hermano no podrá cuidar por la tarde a Makoto, olvide que hoy salía a un vuelo algo lejos, perdón-

Suspire un poco.

-Entonces, vamos por una pizza, helado y unas películas, no hay tarea hoy ni padres así que ¿en tú casa o en la mía?-

-Vaya proposiciones Li- Escuche la risa burlona de Tomoyo y Eriol, la cara roja de Sakura y empecé a captar el doble sentido de mis palabras.

-No, no me malentiendas Sakura, me refería para pasar la tarde, como habíamos dicho y pues había quedado con Makoto de jugar más seguido y bueno-

No sabía que decir.

-Lo sé bobo-

-Bueno si no harán cositas sucias, ¿podemos ir?-

Pregunto el idiota de Eriol.

-Sí, vamos todos, será muy divertido- Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mi Sakura y bueno, sabía que estaba arruinado mi plan, pero al menos tenían razón, sabía que sería una tarde muy divertida.

Y lo fue. Terminamos en mi casa, jugando, viendo películas de niños, cantando.

-Sakurita, se acabo el helado ¿irias por más?- Pregunto Tomoyo.

-¡Si helado!- Gritaron al unisono Makoto y Eriol, haciéndonos reir a todos.

-No se apuren yo voy, hay una tienda aquí a la vuelta ¿qué sabor quieren?-

-Chocolate-

-Vainilla-

-Moras-

… Explote en risa, tengo unos amigos muy glotones.

-Acompáñalo Sakurita-

-Sí, vamos Shaoran-

Casi nos echaron de la casa, Makoto insistiendo que quería ir con nosotros y ellos deteniéndolo, solo nos arrojaron mi chamarra y cerraron tras nosotros la puerta.

-¿Crees que ellos…?-

-¿Nos querían dejar solos?- Completo mi pregunta ella y la vi sonrojarse.

Aunque hacía calor había un viendo helado fuera, así que le puse mi chamarra y empezamos a caminar.

Estábamos cerca, cuando Sakura saco la cajita que traía dentro de mi bolsillo.

-¿Qué es esto Shaoran?-

-Yo, bueno… diablos, no quería que fuera así… ¿podemos ir un momento al parque?-

Me siguió sin decir más, volvió a meter la cajita en la chamarra.

Nos sentamos en los columpios un segundo, shit… me había hecho a la idea de que no sería hoy, pero, al mismo tiempo quería hacerlo ya.

-¿Me la darías, por favor?-

Se me quedo viendo solo unos segundos y me paso la cajita.

-No quería que fuera de esta forma, esperaba fuéramos al restaurante y eso… pero- suspire y me pare frente a ella, quien no dejaba de verme a los ojos, empezando a sonrojarse, haciéndome sentir más nervioso.

-Sakura, no se si malinterprete tus palabras o tus acciones, tu sabes que me gustas, que yo… bueno que yo, te quiero mucho, y bueno- empecé a abrir la cajita mostrándole un collar, una flor de sakura plata color rosa, con un pequeño brillante en una de sus esquinas y se lo puse con mucho cuidado.

-Es hermoso- Y ahí estaba mi recompensa, su sonrisa increíble y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Em bueno… también le compre uno a Makoto-

Le enseñe otro, con un pequeño trenecito plateado, con un brillante color azul en la llantita trasera.

-Shaoran ¿qué me querías preguntar?- Tomo mi playera por un costado jalándola, como siempre hace para obtener mi atención.

-Yo… Sakura- trague pesado, había sonado tan fácil en mi mente o decirlo en la casa.

Se empezó a reír un poco de mi nerviosismo supongo y solo me hizo más difícil pedírselo.

¿Cómo la gente puede preguntar de todo como si nada? ¿O seré muy cobarde?

-Shaoran, si mi respuesta fuera si ¿qué me preguntarías?- Ella también se trabo en sus palabras, pero agradecí el gesto, creo que intentaba ayudarme.

-No me tientes hermosa, que podría cambiar mi pregunta- Solté sin pensarlo, intentando alejar mis nervios.

Y la vi ponerse roja como un pequeño tomate.

-Pervertido, no lo dije así-

¿Qué?... NO

-¡NO! No quería decir eso, bueno ósea no es que no quiera, eres hermosa y… me refería a pedir que nos casáramos o algo así y pues… ¡AHHH! ¡Diablos!- Revolví mi cabello por nervios.

Se quedó callada por completo y yo también.

Dios ¿qué estaba diciendo?

-Lo que quiero preguntarte es si ¿quisieras ser mi novia?-

Y se levantó a darme un beso en la mejilla, empezó a caminar un poco, sin dejarme ver su rostro hacia el lado contrario.

¿La cague verdad? Arruine el momento, lo se… ¿Cómo voy a arreglarlo?

-¿Sakura?-

Volteo a verme un poco, sonrojada y se acercó a mí de nuevo decidida, dándome un beso en los labios.

Era muy cálido, quería mover mis labios contra ella, besarla más, pero creo que sería mucho para nuestro primer beso.

-Wow-

Y la vi separarse un poco.

-Creí que tardarías más bobo, si quiero ser tu novia- y se quedó abrazándome, escondiéndose en mi hombro.

Pero yo quería verla más, besarla más.

Levante su cara y la volví a besar, un poco más lento y no pude evitar morder su labio un poco al terminar.

Quería volver a hacerlo, pero sonó su celular.

Los chicos, nos habíamos olvidado de ellos.

-¿Les diremos?- Pregunte, no quería hacerla sentir presionada o nerviosa, conocía bien a Eriol.

-Si preguntan, si no, que se den cuenta cuando me beses-

¿Me sugirió besarla frente a ellos? Me sonroje un poco, pero me encantó la idea.

Apresuramos el paso a la tienda y llevamos un par de helados, palomitas pues se habían acabado y chocolates.

Creo que tendré que salir a correr dos horas antes después de hoy, con tanta chuchería que comimos.

-¿Ya son novios?-

Abrimos recién la puerta y el pequeño Makoto con los ojos ilusionados salto.

Voltee a ver con desaprobación al par de chicos que estaban sentados en el sofá esquivando nuestras miradas, nadie más pudo haberle metido ideas a mi pequeño.

-Si pequeño Valiente, Sakura es mi novia-

-Yeiii- empezó a saltar por toda la casa, abrazándonos, saltando, gritando, creo que ni siquiera en el parque lo había visto tan enérgico y feliz.

-Shaolan ¿ahora si podré decirte papá?-

Los cuatro en la habitación voltearon a verme y me sentí algo nervioso, empecé a abrir la boca y el pequeño Makoto se me adelanto.

-Ya hable con mi papi, dice que está bien si tu queles también-

-Entonces está bien pequeño-

Salto a mis brazos aún más eufórico, gritando "papi" muchas veces y llenándome las mejillas de besos, en seguida se le unió Sakura a sus besos y Tomoyo y Eriol me felicitaban, acercándose a nosotros y abrazarnos.

El pequeño Makoto termino rendido a las 10 de la noche, retirándose Tomoyo y Eriol advirtiéndonos de no hacer cosas pervertidas.

En cuanto se fueron abrace a Sakura por la espalda, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo sin sentirme avergonzado, observado.

Pero no recordaba que tenía tan mala suerte, termine tocando uno de sus pechos sin querer.

-Pervertido- Y alejo mi mano de ella enseguida.

-Fue sin intención hermosa, ¡Perdón!-

Solo se rio de mi cara.

-¿Me ayudas a llevarlo?-

La acompañe cargando a Makoto como el pequeño Koala que es.

-Te quiero Shaoran- Dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda justo al bajar a Makoto a su cama.

Había un Puf en su habitación uno grande, así que me senté y la atraje, la abrace por la cintura con cuidado y nos recostamos ahí sin decir más, en algún momento me quede dormido y solo desperté al sentir como se llevaban esa sensación cálida.

Era Touya, me miro con desaprobación y me sonroje. Tenía a Sakura en los brazos y la llevo a su habitación, fui a la salida de su casa y me alcanzo.

-Li, una sola lagrima de ella y…-

-Kinomoto, hoy le pedí ser mi novia… sé que no te agrado, pero …-

-¿Vas a pedir mi aprobación? Que anticuado resultaste- Y rio un poco.

Me sonroje hasta la coronilla, tengo 18 años, se que es anticuado en nuestra época, pero… quería estar bien.

-Tambien Makoto empezó a llamarme papá- Vi como frunció un poco la boca y luego suspiro.

-Cuídalos, solo cuídalos por favor, se que viajo mucho, Sakura a tenido que sufrir muchas cosas por mi culpa, pero soy el único ingreso a esta casa, no deseo que ella trabaje, Makoto es muy pequeño pero entiende varias cosas ya… y también ya sabe lo que es un corazón roto- Lo vi hacer una pausa larga…

-Son adolescentes, sé que tienen las hormonas alborotadas… no siempre podre cuidar de ella… demonios esto es complicado ¿te dieron la charla?-

Si seguían las cosas así terminaría como un camarón permanentemente.

-Kinomoto… no lo hagas más vergonzoso, no te diré que nunca lo hare- esperaba que me golpeara – pero, se las consecuencias de mis actos y lo que conlleva, no te preocupes. Por otro lado Kinomoto, no te culpes de nada, los dos te aman y están orgullosos de ti, te prometo cuidarlos-

Me sonrió ligeramente.

-Si le tocas un pelo a mi hermana de más y me entero Li, accidentes pueden ocurrir ¿lo entiendes verdad?-

Trague en seco.

Me dio una palmada y fui a dormir.


	21. Despedida

Los días siguientes fueron fantásticos, empezamos a salir más, citas a solas, citas con Makoto, salidas con amigos, besos, caricias, pero hasta el momento no ha pasado a más.

Me encantaría contarles más, pero eso es lo que ha pasado hasta este punto en mi vida.

Algunas cosas son arregladas, inventadas, pero la mayoría de lo que está escrito aquí paso, no diré que personaje fui, tal vez se lo conté a una amiga y esta lo escribió, tal vez yo lo hice directamente.

Si me pasan toda clase de accidentes, Makoto si existe aunque no con ese nombre claro está.

Y no miento cuando digo que me enamore de él también, es un niño increíble y si algún día tengo hijos propios espero sean como él.

O tal vez él sea mi hijo en algún momento.

Y la verdad, espero poder contarles un poco más conforme avance mi relación, conforme crezcamos.

Por ahora estoy satisfecho con contarles de mi felicidad, desahogarme y espero haberles robado al menos alguna sonrisa y algún suspiro.

Este no es un fin, es un hasta luego.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Pd.- Si alguna vez llegan a encontrar ese té… hablo muy en serio no lo beban.


End file.
